Colores calidos
by millscully
Summary: Todo comenzó con Amanda teniendo fiebre, ese simple hecho cambiaría su vida y la de Olivia para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia transcurre en la temporada 17 pero no existe Noah y la historia de Rollins y Murphy nunca sucedió.

Pueden encontrarme en twitter como millscully

Capítulo 1

Olivia había decidido que los papeles en su escritorio no podían continuar acumulándose, razón por la cual pasadas las diez de la noche continuaba sentada completando y firmando reportes, dos horas más tarde y cuando sus ojos ya se rehusaban a cooperar decidió dar por terminado ese día de trabajo. Recogió los reportes que había decidido llevar a su casa para trabajar en ellos durante el fin de semana y finalmente abrió la puerta de su oficina.

¿Rollins? – pregunto sorprendida al ver a la detective aun allí, sus codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y su rostro descansando sobre ellos – ¿Rollins? – volvió a preguntar Olivia al ver que la rubia no se había percatado de su presencia, Benson observo entonces el semblante de su detective, el rostro cansado y que se encontraba prácticamente recostada sobre el escritorio como si ese objeto fuera el único que impedirá que cayera al piso - ¿Amanda, estas bien? – Olivia pregunto nuevamente mientras colocaba su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Lo siento – se disculpó Amanda al sobresaltarse - ¿Necesita algo teniente? – pregunto mientras refregaba sus ojos intentando deshacerse del cansancio.

Rollins, son más de las doce de la noche, ¿Qué haces aquí aun?

Tenía que terminar algo de papeleo – respondió la rubia rehusándose a mirar a los ojos a su superior, sin poder evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y deseando que Benson lo ignorara.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Olivia, cuando Amanda decidió nuevamente evitar mirarla a los ojos pretendiendo estar muy interesada en el archivo que se mostraba en pantalla Benson decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, delicadamente tomo el rostro de la rubia y no pudo evitar observar los ojos llorosos de Rollins, el rubor que había tomado residencia en sus mejillas, y las pequeñas gotas en la frente de la rubia llamaron su atención –¡Amanda, estas volando de fiebre! – exclamo Olivia al colocar el dorso de su mano en la frente de la rubia.

Estoy bien – se apresuró a responder Rollins – es solo un maldito resfriado que no quiere dejarme en paz.

Vamos, voy a llevarte a tu casa – decidió Benson y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a recoger las pertenecías de la rubia, considerando que Rollins no la había contradicho Olivia decidió que la detective se encontraba en un estado peor del que ella había considerado inicialmente, una vez terminada esta tarea Benson tomo el saco de la rubia mientras esta se ponía de pie lentamente – Eso es – la teniente se encargó de ponerle el saco a la rubia que aparentemente apenas podía mantenerse de pie, abrocho uno a uno sus botones mientras Amanda colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunto Olivia gentilmente viendo que ahora el rubor había abandonado el rostro de la rubia y la palidez había tomado su lugar.

Si – respondió Rollins de inmediato a pesar de que al intentar dar dos pasos consecutivos sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerla.

Está bien, tranquila – murmuro Benson colocando su mano por detrás de la espalda de Amanda, sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras con la otra sostenía las pertenencias de ambas.

¿Necesita ayuda teniente? – pregunto uno de los oficiales de turno mientras les abría la puerta.

No, gracias Tomas – respondió Benson – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches teniente, Detective Rollins – saludo el oficial respetuosamente.

Finalmente, las detectives arribaron al ascensor que las llevaría hacia el estacionamiento, las puertas se abrieron e ingresaron de inmediato, Benson agradeciendo que el mismo se encontrara vacío ya que sabía que Amanda no apreciaría que alguien más la viera en el estado en que se encontraba.

No me siento bien Liv – murmuro Amanda mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha.

Lo sé, tranquila – respondió Benson mientras realizaba movimientos circulares en la espalda de la rubia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminando lentamente ambas arribaron al auto de la morocha, depositando sus bolsos sobre el suelo Olivia abrió la puerta del pasajero y lentamente coloco a Amanda en el interior, una vez hecho esto tomo los bolsos depositándolos en el asiento trasero y tomando del mismo una manta, finalmente ingreso al auto.

¿Amanda? – pregunto Olivia mientras se estiraba para abrochar el cinturón de la rubia, una vez hecho esto cubrió a la detective con la manta que había tomado, esperando que los escalofríos que aun recorrían el cuerpo de Rollins aminoraran su intensidad.

No me siento bien – murmuro nuevamente la rubia sin lograr abrir los ojos y aferrándose a la manta con fuerza.

Todo estará bien – respondió Liv poniendo en marcha el auto, al querer preguntarle a la rubia si quería ir a su departamento o al de ella la morocha se dio cuenta de que Amanda se había quedado dormida, decidió que era una mejor opción que la rubia se quedara con ella sabiendo que tenía analgésicos para la fiebre y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran necesitar durante la noche.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, cada unos cuantos minutos los gemidos de Amanda se hacían escuchar y Olivia no pudo evitar preguntarse hacia cuantos días su detective se encontraba en este estado.

Amanda, despierta – habían finalmente arribado a su departamento y Olivia estaba sacudiendo levemente a la rubia.

¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto Amanda aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Si, estamos en mi departamento, ven aquí – tomando la manta brevemente Olivia desabrocho el cinturón de la rubia y para su sorpresa Amando rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y la acerco hacia su cuerpo.

Liv, tengo frio – murmuro mientras escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

Lo sé, adentro estaremos mejor – tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y lentamente la coacciono para que descendiera del auto, una vez hecho esto inmediatamente volvió a cubrirla con la manta y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

El trayecto en el ascensor transcurrió en silencio, esta vez Olivia había rodeado con sus brazos por completo a Amanda, abrazándola contra su cuerpo sin dejar de realizar movimientos circulares con su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia, quien descansaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Olivia.

Quédate aquí, voy a preparar una ducha – dijo Olivia mientras depositaba a la rubia suavemente sobre su sofá.

No me dejes sola – murmuro Amanda, Olivia decidió no mostrar su sorpresa frente a las palabras de la rubia y decidió abrazarla nuevamente.

¿Quieres venir al baño conmigo? – pregunto Benson recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la detective, lentamente ambas caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño, Olivia soportando casi por completo el cuerpo de Amanda – De acuerdo, quédate aquí unos segundos, vas a sentirte mejor luego de la ducha y con suerte ayudara a bajar un poco la fiebre – Benson no estaba segura de si Amanda estaba siquiera escuchándola, sus ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Me duele todo – respondió Rollins suavemente.

¿Vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas – Benson tomo la mano de Rollins dándole un pequeño apretón antes de salir de la habitación – Toma esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor – dijo Olivia mientras le entregaba un analgésico y un vaso con agua – El agua esta lista, ¿Amanda crees que puedas desvestirte sola? – si Benson era honesta consigo misma varias veces la imagen de ver a Rollins desnuda había cruzado su mente, pero no de esta forma.

No – respondió Amanda, como si la fiebre y su malestar general hubieran eliminado por completo todos sus mecanismos para no mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, frente a nadie, nunca – Liv, no me siento bien – repitió la rubia casi en un trance.

Está bien, ven aquí, ¿está bien si te saco la ropa? – pregunto Benson preocupada de estar tomando ventaja mientras la otra mujer se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad, luego de que Amanda asintiera débilmente Olivia desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa, la tela se pegaba al cuerpo de la detective al estar empapada del sudor causado por la fiebre, luego de finalmente deshacerse de la camisa, Benson bajo el cierre del jean que Amanda llevaba puesto y con un poco de fuerza consiguió deshacerse también de él, para comodidad de ambas decidió dejar la ropa interior de la rubia, quien no estaba en un estado mental lo suficientemente lucido para consentir o rehusarse – Listo – Benson dijo suavemente cuidando de no levantar su voz teniendo en cuenta el dolor de cabeza de Amanda – Eso es despacio – Amanda apenas podía mantenerse en pie y Liv comenzó a considerar que tal vez la ducha no había sido una tan buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía bañera y Rollins debería permanecer de pie más tiempo del que claramente sería capaz de soportar, sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo también de su ropa quedándose solo con su ropa interior – Lo sé – dijo Olivia cuando al abrir la llave de agua Amanda de inmediato quiso alejarse – Está un poco fría porque necesitamos bajarte la fiebre, la calentare después de unos minutos.

Liv tengo frio – susurro Amanda, Benson sin dudarlo acerco a la rubia a su cuerpo, quien no dudo en buscar refugio sobre el hombro de la morocha, colocando sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Olivia.

Ambas permanecieron en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que Benson decidió que ambas habían tenido suficiente agua fría y finalmente abrió la llave del agua caliente, inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a repetir el patrón circular en la espalda de la rubia pero esta vez noto algo diferente, sus manos tocaron algo que parecía una cicatriz reciente, aprovechando la diferencia de altura Benson miro por sobre el hombro de Amanda y vio con horror que no solo había una cicatriz, la espalda de la rubia estaba cubierta en ellas, aun lucían una coloración algo rosada, lo que claramente indicaba que habían sido hechas recientemente, por un momento Olivia se quedó paralizada, miles de escenarios, uno más horrible que el otro surgieron en su mente intentando buscar una explicación a las cicatrices que adornaban la espalda de la detective.

¿Amanda? – pregunto Olivia suavemente intentando que su voz no se quebrara o al que al menos Rollins no lo notara – ¿Amanda estas escuchándome?

Si – vino la respuesta susurrada sobre su hombro.

De acuerdo – Olivia pensó durante algunos minutos sobre cómo abordar el tema, la voz de la rubia parecía tener un poco más de fuerza y los escalofríos ya no sacudían violentamente su cuerpo - ¿Quieres decirme como te hiciste estas cicatrices? – pregunto Olivia gentilmente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Amanda y con la otra mantenía el patrón circular sobre su espalda, tan pronto como Benson termino de pronunciar esas palabras la rubia se aferró a ella con fuerza y comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada, esta vez no eran los escalofríos los que sacudían su cuerpo de forma violenta – Amanda, está bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo que sea, no importa que – Olivia no dejo de acariciar el cabello y espalda de la detective e inconscientemente acercarla más a su cuerpo – Esta bien, tranquila.

De esa forma permanecieron durante más de diez minutos, Olivia por un lado desesperada para que Amanda lograra decirle que le había sucedido ya que los escenarios que continuaban creándose en su mente no eran para nada positivos, y por el otro sabiendo que no debía presionar a la rubia para que hablara, tendría que esperar hasta que Rollins estuviera lista y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Todo estará bien – continúo susurrando Liv mientras sin darse cuenta depositaba sus labios en la frente de la rubia – No importa lo que sea, todo estará bien.

Otros diez minutos pasaron, Olivia sin dejar de susurrarle a Amanda palabras de confort mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda, esta vez teniendo en cuenta las cicatrices que las cubrían. Rollins había dejado de llorar desconsoladamente, los espasmos ya no sacudían su cuerpo, pero Olivia podía decir que las lágrimas continuaban, podía sentirlas sobre su hombro diferentes del agua de la ducha.

Estoy embarazada – logro decir Amanda después de varios intentos y con la voz quebrándose en cada silaba.

Olivia intento procesar esa información, intento decir algo cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no querían dejar sus labios, continúo acariciando a Amanda suavemente ahora que su cuerpo volvía a sacudirse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los escenarios que ya se habían planteado en su mente no se hicieran realidad.

Amanda, ¿Quién es el padre? – con esto Rollins comenzó a llorar aun con más fuerza, aferrándose al cuerpo de Olivia como si fuese el único ancla que estaba manteniéndola a flote, con vida, esta vez Benson no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas escaparan sus ojos y también ella se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia – Por favor, dime – Benson no quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que necesitaba la confirmación, necesitaba que Amanda se lo dijera.

Me violaron – dijo Rollins finalmente, su voz apenas un sonido audible en la habitación, de inmediato Benson presiono con más fuerza su cuerpo al de ella, mientras las lágrimas de ambas recorrían sus rostros, y se sentían como si el mundo se les estuviera cayendo encima.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Benson no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en la ducha, pero probablemente se acercaban a los sesenta minutos, Rollins había dejado de llorar de forma descontrolada, aunque las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo su rostro. Olivia por su parte aún estaba procesando la información que había recibido e intentando decidir cuál era ahora el mejor curso de acción. Lo primero que recurría a su mente era que necesitaban ir al hospital, necesitaban saber que él bebe estuviera bien y luego manejarían el resto de la situación.

Amanda – susurro Liv suavemente mientras comenzaba a alejar el cuerpo de la rubia del suyo – Necesito que abras los ojos – delicadamente acaricio la mejilla de la detective – Mírame – depositando un beso en la frente de Rollins y acariciando nuevamente su mejilla Olivia logro que lo hiciera – Ahí estas – susurro ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa – Necesito que me escuches, ¿Estas escuchándome?

Si – respondió Amanda después de unos segundos.

Todo va a estar bien – repitió Olivia ya sin saber para cuál de las dos iban dirigidas esas palabras – Necesitamos ir al hospital – tan pronto como hubo terminado la frase Amanda se encontraba aferrada nuevamente a su cuerpo – Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – Benson ya no sabía que decir, solo podía seguir intentando tranquilizar a su detective y al mismo tiempo intentar mantener su propia calma – Esta bien, vamos – Olivia cerro las llaves del agua y sin dejar de soportar el cuerpo de Amanda, que continuaba aferrada al suyo, salieron de la ducha, la morocha de inmediato cubrió a la rubia con una toalla – Vuelvo enseguida, voy a buscarnos algo de ropa – Liv dejo sentada a Amanda durante algunos segundos mientras rápidamente se dirigía a su habitación en busca de ropa para ambas, después de cambiarse en unos pocos segundos, regreso al cuarto de baño - ¿Puedes cambiarte sola? – la rubia no contesto - ¿Amanda?

No – respondió finalmente Rollins cubriendo su rostro con sus manos avergonzada.

Está bien, tranquila – rápida pero delicadamente Olivia se deshizo de la ropa interior mojada que aun permanecía en el cuerpo de Amanda, con suavidad seco su cuerpo teniendo especial cuidado con su espalda y finalmente la ayudo a vestirse con la ropa más pequeña que había podido encontrar en su armario, una camiseta negra lisa y un pantalón de jogging gris, además de una campera forrada para protegerla del frio - ¿Lista? – Amanda asintió débilmente y con eso emprendieron el viaje.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, Amanda parecía sentirse algo mejor, algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, pero ella rápidamente se encargaba de secarlas, mientras tanto no hacía más que mirar hacia afuera a través de la ventanilla. Olivia por su parte simplemente la dejo estar, sabía que Amanda estaba volviendo lentamente del shock y ahora se sentía avergonzada por mostrarse vulnerable con su superior, algo que Olivia jamás le reprocharía, ambas sabían que necesitaban tener una larga conversación, pero por el momento el silencio era la mejor opción.

Amanda, ya llegamos – dijo Liv suavemente para no sobresaltar a la otra mujer.

De acuerdo – respondió la rubia con más fuerza en su voz.

Eso es despacio – después de estacionar Olivia había bajado de inmediato para asistir a la detective a hacer lo mismo, lentamente ingresaron al hospital y Olivia nunca estuvo tan agradecida de ver allí un rostro familiar.

¿Olivia? – pregunto Miranda con preocupación al observar ingresar a la teniente con otra mujer aferrada a ella.

Miranda, necesito tu ayuda – ambas se conocían desde hacía años, habiendo trabajado en múltiples casos de violaciones juntas – Amanda Rollins, embarazada, fiebre alta – dijo Benson rápidamente indicándole a la doctora que no debían hacerse más preguntas al respecto.

Preparare una habitación enseguida – respondió Miranda mientras con una seña le indicaba al camillero que les trajera una silla de ruedas – Síganme.

Amanda no opuso resistencia a tener que permanecer en la silla y eso no hizo más que indicarle a Benson el estado mental en el cual se encontraba su detective, caminaron los pasillos en silencio, Olivia empujando la silla, perdida pensando en cómo abordar la situación que tenían entre manos.

Por favor pónganse cómodas, estaré con ustedes en unos minutos – con eso Miranda abandono la habitación dejando a las detectives solas.

¿Por qué no te recuestas en la cama Amanda? – ofreció Liv gentilmente mientras ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie – Eso es – al ver que más lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la detective Benson no dudo en secarlas con su pulgar mientras le daba un suave apretón a la mano derecha de Rollins – Tranquila, todo estará bien.

No me dejes sola – susurro Amanda ahora aferrada al brazo de Olivia, incorporándose en la cama y enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre cuello y hombro de la teniente – No me dejes sola – repitió de forma más desesperada y Olivia comenzó a sentir nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta que casi no la dejaba respirar.

Nunca voy a dejarte sola – respondió mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia – Nunca – susurro suavemente abrazando a Amanda hacia su cuerpo – Todo estará bien.

¿Necesitan unos minutos más? – pregunto Miranda suavemente desde la puerta.

No, está bien – respondió Amanda después de unos segundos y respirando profundamente – Terminemos de una vez.

De acuerdo, Amanda recuéstate y levanta un poco tu remera – respondió Miranda mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a realizar ajustes para poder llevar a cabo el ultrasonido – Vas a sentir un poco de frio – advirtió la doctora mientras colocaba el gel en el vientre aun plano de la rubia.

Amanda permaneció recostada, su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza mientras su mano derecha aferraba la de Olivia con fuerza.

De acuerdo, aquí esta – dijo finalmente Miranda, girando el monitor para que ambas pudieran ver al feto – Todo luce perfectamente Amanda, las medidas y demás están dentro de la norma – algunas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la rubia sin que pudiera contenerlas – Este de aquí es su corazón latiendo – indico Miranda señalando a una zona en la pantalla – Por las medidas diría que estas de unas seis semanas.

Les daré unos minutos a solas y regresare luego para poder tomarte la temperatura, ¿de acuerdo? – Olivia asintió y con eso Miranda abandono la habitación.

Amanda – dijo suavemente Olivia - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé – susurro la rubia mientras lagrimas frescas recorrían nuevamente su rostro – No puedo hacer esto sola – Amanda estaba aferrada nuevamente al cuerpo de Olivia.

Escúchame, no importa lo que decidas, estaré ahí para apoyarte – Olivia respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia – Si decides tener este bebe no estarás sola Amanda, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo?

¿Lo prometes? – pregunto la detective, su voz camuflada por estar presionada contra el cuerpo de Olivia.

Lo prometo – aseguro con firmeza Benson.

Algunos minutos más pasaron hasta que Miranda regreso en compañía de una enfermera.

Amanda, esta es Emma – dijo con gentileza la doctora – ella va a revisarte mientras hablo un momento con Oliva.

Estaré solo detrás de la puerta, no voy a ningún lado – susurro Olivia al ver que Amanda se rehusaba a soltar su mano – Vuelvo enseguida – dijo mientras depositaba sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia y le daba un último apretón a su mano.

¿Todo está bien con él bebe? – pregunto Olivia de inmediato apenas habían abandonado la habitación.

Todo está bien Olivia – aseguro Miranda - ¿Quieres decirme que sucede?

Violación – fue todo lo que Benson consiguió decir – Ella es mi detective – agrego pasados unos segundos mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado sin que ella lo notara.

Lo siento mucho – respondió Miranda dándole un pequeño apretón al brazo de Olivia - ¿Lo ha reportado?

No – respondió Olivia sintiendo que el nudo que permanecía alojado en su garganta se comprimía cada vez más – Me entere hoy.

De acuerdo – concedió la doctora – Ella aún tiene opciones, esta de unas seis semanas, lo que le deja un plazo de seis semanas para tomar la decisión de continuar con el embarazo o no, después de que Emma compruebe su estado de salud general ingresare a hablar con ella, ¿por que no vas a buscar algo para amabas a la cafetería? Tendrá que pasar la noche en observación.

De acuerdo, solo déjame avisarle – Olivia reingreso a la habitación luego de golpear y que le otorgaran permiso para hacerlo.

Diez minutos más tarde la morocha había vuelto, dos vasos térmicos conteniendo te que se suponía debía tener algún tipo de efecto relajante y sandwichs para ambas.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Olivia de inmediato, observando a Amanda que parecía un poco más relajada.

Mejor – respondió la rubia mientras aceptaba el vaso que Olivia le ofrecía.

Tendrá que pasar la noche en observación – interrumpió Miranda – Estaba deshidratada así que tuvimos que colocarle un suero, su fiebre era aún bastante alta y le dimos Tamiflu para controlarla, su garganta está bastante inflamada y tiene fatiga, recomendaría reposo al menos por una semana. Además, también le recete una crema para ayudar con el cicatrizado de las heridas en su espalda.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia.

Si su fiebre se eleva por encima de los 38 grados debes traerla de inmediato nuevamente Olivia – agrego Miranda asumiendo que la teniente se haría cargo de Rollins – también le he dado vitaminas prenatales y hemos hablado sobre sus opciones – Benson asintió – Bien, en la mañana pasare nuevamente para ver cómo te encuentras Amanda, si todo sigue bien podrás ir a casa.

Gracias – agradeció la rubia ocupada en inspeccionar el contenido del vaso térmico.

Gracias Miranda – agradeció Olivia acompañando a la doctora y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – Te traje un sándwich – dijo Olivia rompiendo el silencio.

No tengo hambre – respondió Amanda.

Amanda tienes que comer algo – reprocho Olivia mientras acercaba una silla al borde de la cama de la rubia.

Tengo nauseas – admitió la detective finalmente después de varios minutos.

De acuerdo, iré a buscar algo que puedas comer, ¿Qué tal una sopa? – pregunto Olivia poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Amanda tomaba su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera – Voy a decirle a Emma si puede conseguirnos algo ¿de acuerdo? – luego de que Amanda asintiera Olivia dejo la habitación y regreso a los pocos segundos – Vera que puede hacer.

Gracias – respondió Amanda – por todo – agrego pasados unos segundos.

No hace falta que me agradezcas – respondió Olivia realizando movimientos circulares con su pulgar sobre la mano de Amanda.

Teniente Benson – Emma ingreso a la habitación luego de golpear y recibir permiso para entrar – le traje un caldo y algunas galletitas de agua que con suerte ayudaran con las náuseas – agrego mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Rollins – y esto para usted dado que va a pasar la noche aquí.

Gracias Emma – agradeció Benson, la enfermera dejo la habitación y Olivia ayudo a Rollins a sentarse, acomodando detrás de su espalda mientras "cenaba" por decirlo de alguna forma.

¡Frannie! – exclamo de repente Rollins – la deje en mi departamento sola, necesito ir a –

Amanda, tranquila – respondió Olivia poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia para mantenerla en la cama – Le enviare un mensaje a Carissi pidiéndole que se haga cargo de ella ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – suspiro Amanda aliviada – No le digas que estoy aquí – susurro la rubia.

Tranquila, inventare alguna excusa – Benson le guiño el ojo mientras comenzaba a escribir un mensaje de texto en su celular, a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta – Todo arreglado – Olivia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que Amanda no fue capaz de devolver.

Olivia – susurro Amanda

Se que necesitamos hablar Manda, pero por sobre todas las cosas tú necesitas descansar – la interrumpió Olivia sabiendo la dirección en que la conversación se dirigía – Intenta dormir un poco, hablaremos mañana – diciendo esto Olivia se puso de pie tomando una de las mantas que Emma le había entregado – Descansa – susurro Olivia depositando sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia.

Antes de que Rollins pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta su cuerpo había sucumbido al cansancio y se había quedado profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

¿Amanda? – pregunto Olivia desconcertada por un momento, la habitación se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras, pero sabía que algo la había despertado, con cuidado Olivia se puso de pie y encendió una de las lamparas de noche, un pequeño gemido llamo nuevamente su atención – Amanda, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Benson comenzando a preocuparse.

Liv, tengo frio – murmuro Amanda, fue entonces que Olivia vio la posición en que la detective estaba durmiendo, acurrucada tanto como fuera posible, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Está bien – observando su reloj Benson vio que eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana, no valdría la pena molestar a una enfermera por otra manta a esa hora de la madrugada – Tranquila.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Olivia levanto las mantas que cubrían a la rubia y se acostó a su lado, insegura de si Amanda quería ser tocada en ese momento y si ella estaba cruzando una línea a partir de la cual ya no podían volver atrás, pasaron apenas unos segundos para que Amanda se acercara a Olivia, su rostro descansando en el pecho de la morocha, una de sus manos aferrada al borde de la remera de Benson, descansando sobre su vientre, sus piernas enredadas.

Todo está bien – susurro Olivia comenzando a acariciar el cabello y espalda de la rubia – Todo está bien – repitió, Amanda exhalo un suspiro y al instante Benson pudo reconocer que estaba nuevamente dormida.

Cuando Olivia volvió a despertar los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de una pequeña separación en las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, distintos sonidos se filtraban a través de la puerta, el hospital de día y funcionando a toda marcha. Benson entonces observo a la rubia que descansaba entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar pensar en la cantidad de veces que había deseado despertar con Amanda de esta forma, los sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar meses atrás ya mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional y que Olivia había intentado una y mil veces alejar de su mente ahora se agolpaban en su cabeza y en su pecho con fuerzas renovadas, el corazón de la morocha rompiéndose pensando en lo que su detective había sufrido, y lo que aun debería atravesar.

Benson sabía que ella y Rollins no habían tenido exactamente el mejor de los comienzos, ella aun sufriendo la pérdida de su compañero de más de diez años, lidiando con más cosas de las que era capaz, no aceptando los cambios que sabia y reconocía, eran necesarios. De eso habían pasado ya más de seis años, Benson había querido en más de una oportunidad conectar con la rubia, pero siempre parecía decir o hacer las cosas incorrectas, y luego vino Lewis, entonces fue ella quien se escondía detrás de cientos de muros, uno más imposible de derribar que el otro, barrera tras barrera emocional que no le permitieron admitir sus sentimientos ni conectar con otra persona por un largo tiempo, y si no era ella, era Amanda con sus adicción al juego, los problemas con su familia y el pasado que no dejaba de perseguirla que continuaba alejándolas. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado un año atrás, sus miradas se cruzaban y mantenían por un tiempo mayor del necesario, sus manos se rozaban, pequeños toques en los hombros, en las espalda, pequeñas sonrisas enviadas por una a la otra, fue entonces que Olivia se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por su subordinada y que ya no podía negar, Olivia Benson estaba enamorada de Amanda Rollins, y aunque la teniente realmente sentía que había una conexión, no podía evitar preguntarse si todo eso no eran simplemente ideas suyas, una fantasía que tal vez jamás llegaría a concretarse.

Olivia continúo acariciando el pelo de la rubia, observando sus facciones, Amanda lucia mucho más relajada que la noche anterior, pero las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran una prueba implacable de lo que venía sucediendo desde hacía varias semanas, Benson no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no notar algo antes, había estado tan ocupada con su trabajo que apenas dejaba su oficina a no ser que hubiera un caso, los papeles inundaban su escritorio y parecían multiplicarse cada día. Sabiendo que la culpa no la llevaría a ayudar a Amanda, Benson decidió desviar sus pensamientos, observando nuevamente a la rubia y notando que la misma comenzaba a despertar, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

Hola – susurro Olivia en voz baja al ver que Amanda empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

Hola – respondió la rubia con voz ronca, algo de color había regresado a su rostro y parecía que había dormido por primera vez en bueno, más de un mes.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Olivia sin dejar de realizar movimientos circulares en la espalda de la rubia.

Mejor – respondió Rollins, los dedos de su mano izquierda entrelazándose con los de Olivia, ambas sabían que estaban cruzando demasiadas líneas, pero a ninguna le importaba demasiado.

Por acuerdo silencioso ninguna decidió pronunciar más palabras, permanecieron en esa posición hasta que golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la burbuja de seguridad que las envolvía.

Adelante – respondió Olivia sin pensar en la posición en que se encontraban, Amanda por su parte decidió enterrar su rostro nuevamente en el hombro de la morocha.

Buen día – saludo Miranda ingresando a la habitación – espero que hayan pasado una buena noche – agrego guiñándole el ojo a Olivia quien no puedo evitar ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Buen día – saludo Olivia.

Amanda, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Miranda tomando asiento en la silla que la noche anterior había ocupado Olivia.

Mejor – respondió la rubia aun sin hacer contacto visual con la doctora.

De acuerdo – respondió Miranda sin poder evitar sonreír - ¿Crees que puedas levantarte? Tengo que realizar los últimos chequeos para que puedas ir a casa.

A pesar de que Amanda se sentía mejor, la fatiga aún no había abandonado su cuerpo y Olivia tuvo que asistirla para que lograra tomar asiento.

Quédate – susurro Rollins tomando su mano al ver que Olivia estaba a punto de dejar la habitación para que Miranda pudiera revisarla, Benson solo asintió.

Miranda mientras tanto pretendía no observar las interacciones entre las colegas, ocupándose en registrar las lecturas de Amanda.

Bueno Amanda, abre la boca, vamos a tomar tu temperatura – Rollins obedeció – Olivia esta es la crema para su espalda, tienes que aplicársela dos veces al día durante la primer semana y luego solo una vez al día – Olivia asintió – Este es el antiviral, tiene que tomarlo cado ocho horas durante una semana – Miranda a continuación le entrego una caja con pastillas – y por ultimo estas son las vitaminas prenatales, debe tomar una al día después del desayuno – el termómetro digital emitió un pequeño pitido – Veamos – Miranda tomo el termómetro y observo la lectura mientras la apuntaba en la historia clínica de Amanda – tienes 37 grados Amanda, es más baja de la temperatura que tenías cuando llegaste aquí anoche, pero pienso que aún es un poco alta.

¿Crees que deba pasar otro día aquí? – pregunto Olivia preocupada.

No, quiero irme a casa – intercedió Amanda, finalmente encontrando su voz.

De acuerdo, podrás ir a casa Amanda – respondió Miranda – pero Olivia, si su temperatura supera los 38 debes traerla de inmediato, sin dudarlo.

De acuerdo – asintió Olivia de inmediato.

Bueno, eso es todo – respondió la doctora mientras firmaba y le entrega los papeles de alta a Olivia – Cualquier duda que tengan este es mi teléfono – le entrego su tarjeta a Olivia – Buena suerte para ambas.

Gracias – respondieron Benson y Rollins al mismo tiempo, Miranda les regalo una pequeña sonrisa y dejo la habitación.

Siento no haber traído más ropa anoche – se disculpó Olivia, Amanda ahora solo estaba usando la bata que le habían dado en el hospital la noche anterior.

Está bien – respondió Amanda sin mirar a la morocha a los ojos - ¿Puedes… puedes ayudarme a vestirme?

Por supuesto – respondió Olivia de inmediato, rápidamente ayudo a Amanda a deshacerse de la bata y a colocarse la ropa que ella le había prestado la noche anterior – ¿Necesitas algo más?

No, solo quiero ir a casa – respondió Amanda tomando asiento en la silla que descansaba a un lado de su cama.

De acuerdo, iré por la silla de ruedas – al ver que Amanda estaba a punto de objetar agrego – es política del hospital y lo sabes – Benson le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Rollins y se retiró para regresar minutos más tarde con Emma y una silla de ruedas – Emma quería despedirse de ti Rollins.

Buena suerte Amanda – la despidió la enfermera mientras abría la puerta para que pudieran dejar la habitación.

Muchas gracias Emma – respondió Rollins manejando una pequeña sonrisa para la joven que aparentaba no superar los 23 años – Gracias por tu ayuda.

De acuerdo – dijo Olivia mientras empujaba la silla por el pasillo camino al estacionamiento - ¿Quieres ir a tu departamento o al mío? – pregunto Benson con sinceridad, sin querer imponerle nada a Amanda.

Necesito ver a Frannie – respondió Amanda en un susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

Manda, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Olivia de inmediato haciendo caso omiso del apodo que escapaba de sus labios por segunda vez consecutiva - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que llame a Miranda? – Amanda negó con la cabeza – Por favor dime que sucede – respondió Olivia arrodillándose frente a la rubia, colocando sus manos en las rodillas de la detective.

No quiero estar sola – respondió finalmente después de varios minutos Amanda.

Oh, Amanda – esta vez Olivia no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas e incluso que algunas de ellas se derramaran – Escúchame, no me importa cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo hasta que realmente lo creas, no voy a dejarte sola – más lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Amanda – simplemente quise saber dónde estarías más cómoda – Olivia había tomado las manos de la rubia entre las suyas – podemos traer a Frannie a mi departamento si es lo que tú quieres, realmente no me importa – con su pulgar seco algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Amanda – voy a quedarme contigo siempre que tú lo quieras.

¿Lo prometes? – pregunto Rollins suavemente.

Lo prometo – aseguro Olivia por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas – Ahora dime que es lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Creo… creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en mi departamento, las cosas de Frannie están allá y no quiero arriesgarme a que estropee ninguna de tus pertenencias – respondió Amanda con honestidad.

De acuerdo – respondió Benson tranquilamente, se puso de pie, beso a Amanda en la frente y comenzó a empujar la silla nuevamente – entonces haremos una parada en mi departamento para que pueda recoger mis cosas y luego iremos al tuyo, Frannie debe extrañarte.

Seguramente ha vuelto loco a Carissi – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Amanda.

Puedes llamarlo en el camino si quieres – ofreció Olivia – avisarle que en una hora regresaremos para que pueda traer a Frannie – al ver que la postura de Amanda de inmediato había tomado un semblante tenso agrego – Amanda, le diremos que tienes gripe y yo me hare cargo de cuidarte, eso es todo – Benson le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a Rollins y con ese simple gesto la postura de la detective volvió a cambiar.

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda – Estoy cansada – agrego luego de algunos minutos.

Lo sé, pronto estaremos en casa – respondió Olivia.

El significado de esa frase sin pasar desapercibido para ambas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El viaje de vuelta al departamento de Olivia transcurrió una vez más en silencio, esta vez porque Amanda se había quedado dormida apenas habían ingresado al auto. Olivia la observaba cada varios minutos sintiendo una vez más la angustia en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta, imaginándose el dolor insoportable por el que había pasado Amanda las últimas semanas, todo sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada. Benson no pudo evitar pensar que Rollins estaba sola, si existían una madre y hermana, pero ellas ocasionaban más problemas que soluciones y Amanda probablemente preferiría tenerlas lejos.

Algunos mechones de pelo habían caído del rodete desordenado con el que Amanda se había peinado, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, Olivia los tomo delicadamente colocándolos detrás de la oreja derecha de la rubia, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Benson una vez más pudo admirar las delicadas facciones de la rubia, no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que lucía la mujer que ahora dormía en el asiento de su auto.

Lo siento tanto Amanda – murmuro Olivia acariciando suavemente el rostro de la rubia – Tanto – repitió antes de secar algunas de las lágrimas que ahora se derramaban por su rostro.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más hasta que finalmente arribaron al estacionamiento dentro del edificio de Olivia.

Amanda – murmuro Benson intentando despertar a la rubia – Manda, despierta – Olivia acaricio suavemente el rostro de la rubia – Ahí estas – sonrió al observar que Amanda abría sus ojos.

Hola – murmuro Rollins aun medio dormida - ¿Ya llegamos?

Estamos en el estacionamiento de mi departamento – respondió Olivia – subiré a buscar mis cosas y bajare lo más rápido posible ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió Rollins incorporándose en el asiento.

¿Estarás bien sola aquí unos minutos? – pregunto la morocha preocupada.

Estaré bien Liv – respondió sonriendo Rollins - ¿Me prestas tu celular para llamar a Carissi?

Aquí tienes – dijo Olivia entregándole su celular – Volveré enseguida.

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Benson.

Veinte minutos después Benson volvía al estacionamiento arrastrando una valija de tamaño mediano y dos bolsos medianos, coloco la valija en el baúl y los bolsos en el asiento trasero.

Carissi dice que traerá a Frannie de vuelta alrededor de las tres – comento Amanda devolviéndole el celular a Olivia.

De acuerdo, eso nos da tipo para desayunar y preparar el almuerzo – respondió Olivia poniendo el auto nuevamente en marcha.

El viaje al departamento de Amanda transcurrió en medio de una conversación sobre cosas triviales, el tiempo, trabajo, y que almorzarían, Amanda evitando el tema que claramente debían abordar y Olivia deseando no presionarla, al menos hasta que fuera necesario.

Aquí estamos – dijo Liv finalmente - ¿Por qué no llamas el ascensor mientras saco los bolsos del auto?

Déjame ayudarte – reprocho Amanda saliendo del auto y caminando hacia el baúl – Cargare el más pequeño- agrego al ver la expresión en el rostro de Olivia.

De acuerdo, pero solo eso – cedió Benson.

Ponte cómoda – dijo Amanda una vez que ingresaron al departamento – Iré a darme una ducha si no te molesta.

Claro que no, empezare el desayuno – respondió Olivia dejando sus cosas en el piso contra una esquina mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar los contenidos de la heladera de la rubia, los que honestamente dejaban bastante que desear. Tomando una decisión rápida Olivia decidió escribirle un mensaje a Carissi preguntando si podía hacerles un último favor.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Olivia al oír que Amanda salía del baño, sin darse la vuelta para no perder de vista lo que se encontraba en la hornalla.

Mejor – respondió Amanda, su pelo se encontraba envuelto en una toalla, vestía una remera blanca lisa de manga corta y un pantalón de jogging negro.

Bien – Benson dio finalmente la vuelta y se quedó sin palabras al ver a Amanda, deslumbrada una vez más por la belleza de la rubia – Aquí tienes – logro decir depositando todo en la mesa – Tostadas, jugo de naranja, café para mí y un té para ti.

Gracias Liv – respondió agradecida Amanda tomando la taza de té que la morocha le ofrecía.

Casi lo olvido – agrego Olivia tomando la caja de pastillas prenatales que Miranda le había entregado más temprano, saco una del blíster y se la entregó a Amanda, quien la tomo sin hacer comentarios al respecto.

El desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio, obviamente tenían que hablar, pero ambas querían posponer esa conversación en particular el mayor tiempo posible, Olivia pensando que lo mejor sería esperar hasta luego de que Carissi dejara a Frannie para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción, Amanda deseando no hablar del tema para nada.

Una vez que ambas terminaron de desayunar Olivia se apresuró a sacar la ropa que estaba contenida en la valija, en su mayoría camisas y pantalones que deseaba que no se arrugaran.

Amanda, ¿tienes algún lugar para que pueda colgar esto? – pregunto Olivia mientras la rubia lavaba las tazas que habían utilizado, a pesar de la insistencia de Benson de que no tenía por que hacerlo.

Si, hare un poco de espacio en mi armario – respondió Amanda secándose las manos e indicándole a Olivia que la siguiera – Usa el espacio que quieras – comento mientras movía algunas perchas y organizaba la ropa en los cajones de otra forma para que Olivia pudiera ordenar sus pertenencias como quisiera, antes de que Benson pudiera siquiera agradecerle la rubia dejo la habitación, la teniente sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero aun decidió darle a Rollins algo de tiempo antes de ir a buscarla.

Cuando veinte minutos después Olivia salió de la habitación encontró a Amanda sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping, sin prestarle atención a nada en particular.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Olivia sentándose a su lado, Amanda se alejó algunos centímetros – Amanda por favor, háblame.

No tienes que quedarte aquí – respondió Amanda mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y ellas se esforzaba para evitar que se derramaran – No es tu obligación cuidarme, no tienes por que hacerte cargo de mi – continuo.

Amanda por favor – intercedió Olivia – Se que no es mi obligación cuidarte y que no tengo que hacerme cargo de ti – Benson se acercó unos centímetros a su detective – Estoy aquí porque quiero hacerlo, porque quiero estar contigo, quiero estar para ti para lo que sea que necesites – Olivia tomo las manos de Amanda entre las suyas – No estoy aquí porque sienta que es mi obligación, lo prometo.

Inesperadamente Amanda se acercó a Olivia abrazándola, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro, Benson no dudo en acercar a la rubia a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y su cabello mientras murmuraba que todo estaría bien, y que no la dejaría estar sola. Aparentemente sin quererlo Amanda se había quedado dormida, con cuidado Olivia paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la rubia y con el otro asegurándose de sostener su espalda, lentamente la morocha se puso de pie, Amanda abrazándose a su cuello y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, Benson se sorprendió al ver lo poco que pesaba Rollins e hizo una nota mental para modificar eso. Con delicadeza deposito a Amanda sobre la cama y se ocupó de cubrirla con varias mantas, la beso en la frente y cerro despacio la puerta de la habitación.

Regresando al living Olivia se encargó luego de sacar los papeles que había traído en su portafolio, con la intención de trabajar al menos hasta que Amanda despertara. Alrededor de las 11 decidió ponerse de pie y pedir comida china al delivery, ya que los contenidos de la heladera de Amanda no eran suficientes para hacer el almuerzo. Cuando sonó el timbre del portero Olivia se apresuró a ponerse de pie y permitir que ingrese al edificio.

¿Carissi? – pregunto Amanda saliendo de la habitación, Olivia creyó que nunca había visto una imagen tan adorable.

No, Manda – esta vez Olivia si noto el apodo y por el rostro de la rubia, también ella lo hizo – Es el delivery – respondió Olivia dando media vuelta para evitar que Rollins notara el rubor que probablemente ya había hecho presencia en sus mejillas – Espero que te guste la comida china.

Mi favorita – respondió Amanda mientras comenzaba a sacar vasos, cubiertos y demás cosas que fueran por necesitar.

Al terminar de comer ambas decidieron sentarse en el sofá, Olivia continuaba trabajando en su papeleo mientras Amanda a su lado realizaba zapping nuevamente.

Estoy cansada – comento Amanda rompiendo en silencio.

¿Por qué no te acuestas? Aún faltan dos horas para que Carissi llegue – ofreció Benson.

No Liv, estoy cansada de hacer nada – Olivia intento contener una risa - ¿Crees que Fin o Carissi puedan traer el papeleo que deje en la estación?

Amanda, se supone que estás haciendo reposo – respondió Olivia – Mira, por que no te tomas el fin de semana, el lunes cuando yo vuelva a la estación traeré tu trabajo conmigo y si te sientes bien podrás trabajar en el ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a su tarea, hacer zapping.

Finalmente, alrededor de las tres el timbre del portero volvió a sonar, Amanda se puso de pie para permitir que Carissi ingresara al edificio, minutos más tarde el detective golpeaba a la puerta y una desbordada de alegría Frannie ingresaba al edificio.

¡Frannie! – exclamo Amanda abrazando a su perra, quien no dejaba de lamerle la cara a su dueña – Te extrañe tanto – Amanda ahora estaba sentada en el piso - ¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién es una buena chica? – repetía Amanda mientras rascaba a Frannie detrás de las orejas, quien no dejaba de mover la cola mucho más que contenta.

Hola a ti también Rollins – comento Carissi ingresando finamente al departamento, cargando consigo varias bolsas – Hola Teniente – saludo a Benson, quien ya se había puesto de pie ayudando a Carissi a colocar las bolsas en la mesada.

Hola Carissi – saludo Benson, observando a Amanda y Frannie quienes aún continuaban jugando en el suelo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver que un poco de luz había regresado a los ojos de su detective – Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

De nada – respondió Carissi - ¿Cómo te encuentras Rollins?

Mejor – respondió Amanda finalmente poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto señalando las bolsas.

Benson me pidió que les trajera provisiones – respondió Carissi - ¿No eres una gran cocinera eh Amanda?

Claramente no – respondió la rubia sonriendo – Gracias Carissi.

Bueno, me quedaría unos minutos, pero tengo un compromiso – comento Carissi dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la puerta – Liv, Fin me dijo que te diga que ninguna de ustedes se preocupe por la estación este fin de semana, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Muchas gracias Carissi – agradeció Olivia de nuevo mientras caminaba a su lado para cerrar la puerta.

Que la gripe no te venza Rollins – saludo riendo y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, quien respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez que Benson cerró la puerta del departamento, ambas comenzaron a organizar las distintas cosas que Carissi había comprado, Amanda indicándole Olivia el lugar para cada elemento mientras la morocha se familiarizaba con el departamento.

¿Vamos a tener esa charla verdad? – pregunto Rollins cuando terminaron, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la mesada y dándole la espalda a Olivia.

Se que no quieres, pero tenemos que hacerlo – respondió Olivia desesperada por poder mirar a los ojos a Amanda.

Lo sé – respondió Rollins dando media vuelta e indicando que ambas podían sentarse en el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Está bien, respira profundo – la tranquilizo Benson al ver que de inmediato los ojos de Amanda comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Eso es – Olivia tomo una de las manos de Rollins y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

Fui tan estúpida – murmuro Amanda secando las lágrimas que se derramaban por su rostro – Volvía a casa de la estación pasadas las doce de la noche, me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo papeleo y realmente no me di cuenta lo tarde que se había hecho – Amanda soltó la mano de Olivia para permitir que ella pudiera escribir, sabía que Benson tomaría su declaración – Por favor no me interrumpas porque no voy a poder continuar – pidió Rollins, Olivia solo asintió – Baje en la estación que queda a cinco cuadras de aquí, no había demasiada gente a esa hora, como era de esperarse – la rubia se acomodó en uno de los extremos del sofá – Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, hasta que tuve a ese hombre encima – más lagrimas se derramaron por su rostro – Me faltaban solo dos cuadras para llegar – Amanda cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a pasar su mano repetidamente hacia abajo y hacia arriba sobre uno de ellos, como si intentara consolarse a si misma – Me empujo a un callejón sin salida, había dejado mi arma en la estación y aunque la hubiese tenido no hubiera podido usarla, pesaba unos setenta y cinco kilos y media más de un metro setenta – la rubia subió sus piernas al sofá y también las cruzo – con una mano me tapo la boca y con la otra logro inmovilizar mi cuerpo, fue todo tan de repente – un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios – nunca dejo de taparme la boca, y yo no deje de resistirme, no estoy segura de que es lo que había en el suelo pero sea lo que fuera es lo que me ocasiono las cicatrices en la espalda. Con la otra mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones del jean que llevaba puesto, y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, todo había acabado – más sollozos escaparon de los labios de Amanda y Frannie se acercó agitada a su dueña, Amanda permitió que se subiera al sofá y comenzó a acariciarla para lograr que se tranquilizara, al mismo tiempo la perra tranquilizándola a ella – No pude verle el rostro, todo estaba muy oscuro y llevaba puesta una gorra de beisbol – Frannie se recostó sobre su regazo – Cuando termino me dijo "debiste haber mirado hacia atrás" y eso fue todo, se fue corriendo y no pude hacer nada – esta vez Amanda rompió en llanto, Olivia dejo la libreta sobre la mesa de café y se acercó a ella lentamente, buscando no sobresaltarla, Frannie se bajó del sofá sin que nadie se lo ordenara, percibiendo que su dueña necesitaba que Olivia estuviera cerca. Benson acerco su mano lentamente a la espalda de Amanda, dándole la oportunidad a la rubia de que rechazara su contacto, pero eso no sucedió, por el contrario, Amanda se acercó de inmediato a Olivia, quien no dudo en abrazarla hacia su cuerpo, decidiendo por el momento no romper el silencio. Pasados unos veinte minutos, Rollins logro tranquilizarse y sin alejarse del cuerpo de Olivia comenzó a habar nuevamente.

Después de eso, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo había pasado, me puse de pie y camine hacia aquí, no podía procesar lo que había sucedido y una vez que ingrese fui directo a darme una ducha – Olivia continúo acariciando el cabello de la rubia – Al día siguiente falte al trabajo, no recuerdo que excusa use, fui al hospital para que me curaran las heridas en la espalda, pero no dije que había sido violada, ¿te imaginas? Una detective de la unidad de víctimas especiales denunciando una violación – Amanda sacudió su cabeza – Luego fui a la farmacia y compre la pastilla del día después pero bueno, obviamente no funciono. Dos semanas atrás comencé a sentirme mal, no podía comer nada sin vomitar más tarde y decidí tomar un test, después de que el primero dio positivo me hice tres más para confirmarlo, no quería creerlo, aun no quiero hacerlo – Amanda comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Olivia comenzó a mecerla lentamente.

Lo siento tanto Amanda, tanto – hablo finalmente Olivia, derramando sus propias lagrimas sin poder contenerlas – Siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante más de media hora, las lágrimas de Amanda empapando por completo la camisa que Olivia llevaba puesta, a la morocha no podía importarle menos.

Iré a tomar una ducha – rompió el silencio Amanda, Olivia no menciono que la rubia había tomado una más temprano, ella conocía bien la necesidad de tomar más de una ducha al día para borrar recuerdos que no solo se encontraban alojados en su mente, sino que también aparentemente, hacían presencia en su piel.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia poniéndose de pie – Llámame si necesitas algo – Benson soltó lentamente la mano de Amanda, quien por lo visto también se resistía a separarse de la morocha.

Cuando Olivia miro el reloj decidió que era mejor que comenzara a preparar la cena, podía oír la ducha corriendo en la otra habitación y decidió darle a Amanda unos cuantos minutos más antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

¿Quieres comer Frannie? – pregunto Olivia a la mascota que la seguía a través del departamento, moviendo su cola sin una preocupación en el mundo – Ven aquí.

Después de buscar el alimento balanceado donde Amanda le había indicado más temprano, Olivia coloco la cantidad adecuada en el plato de Frannie y también le sirvió un poco de agua. Suponiendo que Rollins no tendría demasiado apetito esa noche, Benson decidió preparar una simple sopa cargada con vegetales.

¿Amanda? – golpeo con suavidad la puerta de la habitación Olivia mientras con la otra mano sostenía una bandeja con la cena para ambas.

Puedes pasar – vino la respuesta desde el interior.

La cena esta lista – comento Olivia ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la rubia que permanecía cubierta por varias mantas, recostada contra el respaldo de la cama y el televisor encendido, aunque ambas sabían que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que se suponía estaba mirando.

Muchas gracias Liv – agradeció la rubia acomodándose para que Olivia pudiera recostarse a su lado.

De nada Manda – respondió Olivia – Escucha no quiero estresarte más y tal vez no quieras esto

Quiero que lo atrapen – la interrumpió Rollins sabiendo perfectamente lo que Benson iba a decirle – Tendría que haberlo denunciado antes – se reprochó Amanda – no puedo vivir sabiendo que no hice nada para evitar que ataque a otra mujer – dijo con firmeza y Benson no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente orgullosa.

Lo atraparemos – aseguro Olivia, Rollins asintió - ¿Quieres decirles a Fin y Carissi o prefieres que yo lo haga? – pregunto Benson gentilmente.

Si no te importa – respondió Amanda – prefiero que tú lo hagas, yo estaré en la habitación, pero no estoy segura de poder repetirlo – Benson le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano al ver que los ojos de Amanda comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia.

Por favor no te disculpes – insistió Olivia - ¿Vas a decirles del embarazo? – pregunto la morocha después de algunos minutos.

No – respondió Rollins de inmediato – no al menos hasta que sepa que es lo que quiero hacer.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia.

Después de esa conversación ambas estaban exhaustas, terminaron de cenar mirando las noticias y haciendo algún que otro comentario sobre lo que veían.

Iré a buscar el antiviral y la crema para tu espalda – dijo Olivia poniéndose de pie y llevándose la bandeja con la que había ingresado – Aquí tienes – le entrego Benson la pastilla junto a un vaso con agua.

Gracias – respondió Rollins aceptándola y tragándola con facilidad a continuación.

¿Está bien si te paso la crema? – pregunto Olivia buscando no poder incomodar a Rollins, no queriendo interferir con su privacidad más de lo que la rubia permitiera, Amando solo asintió y a continuación dio media vuelta recostándose sobre su pecho, dándole permiso a Olivia para que comenzara – Debes decirme si te duele Amanda – dijo Benson mientras comenzaba a levantar las mantas que cubrían a la rubia, levanto lentamente la remera que Rollins llevaba puesta – Dime si quieres parar en cualquier momento Amanda – volvió a pedir Benson.

De acuerdo – respondió Rollins.

Probablemente esté un poco fría – advirtió Olivia mientras intentaba calentar un poco la crema frotándola contra sus manos – Amanda mírame – pidió Benson al ver que la rubia se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza – Relájate, respira profundo – Amanda obedeció – eso es, solo continua respirando de esa forma – de a poco la rubia soltó las sabanas para solo reposar sus manos sobre ellas – finalmente Benson levanto la remera que Amanda llevaba puesta por completo y observo las cicatrices que adornaban la espalda de la detective, reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por caer, Olivia comenzó lentamente a extender la crema.

Aún están un poco sensibles – dijo Amanda cuando Olivia, sin quererlo, masajeo con un poco más de fuerza una zona en especial.

Lo siento – se disculpó la morocha, Rollins asintió y ella continuo con su tarea – Bien, eso es todo.

Gracias – agradeció Amanda mientras volvía a acomodarse el pijama y Olivia la cubría con las mantas – De veras Olivia, agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Es exactamente lo mismo que harías tu – respondió Olivia ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa – Buenas noches – saludo Benson depositando sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia, y si la despedida duro un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, ninguna quiso mencionarlo.

Buenas noches – saludo Amanda con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Mas temprano habían decidido que Olivia dormiría en el sofá que podía hacerse cama, no era exactamente lo peor en lo que la teniente había tenido que pasar la noche, pero tampoco era cómodo, después de dar una y mil vueltas intentando buscar una posición que le permitiera descansar, Benson se quedó dormida.

Cinco minutos más – murmuro Olivia a nadie en particular abriendo lentamente los ojos buscando la fuente del sonido que la había despertado - ¿Frannie? – pregunto Olivia confundida al observar que la mascota no dejaba de rascar con desesperación la puerta de la habitación de su dueña, fue entonces que Olivia percato el otro sonido que hacía presencia en el departamento – Amanda – dijo Olivia inmediatamente poniéndose de pie, con un poco de resistencia por parte de Frannie para impedir que ingresara en la habitación Benson finalmente cerró la puerta.

Por favor basta – murmuro la rubia dormida mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama – Déjame ir, por favor basta – la rubia luchaba contra los demonios que se metían en sus sueños, enredándose más con las sabanas que la cubrían y luchando más aun contra ellas.

Amanda – murmuro Olivia acercándose a la cama – despierta – Rollins continuaba intentando librarse de las mantas como si en ello le fuera la vida, y en su pesadilla probablemente lo hiciera – Amanda despierta, es una pesadilla – Benson no estaba segura de si tocar a la rubia seria o no una buena opción.

No, por favor basta – las plegarias de Amanda aumentando en volumen – Liv por favor, ayúdame – Benson se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la rubia, pero fue todo lo que necesito para ponerse en acción de inmediato.

Amanda es una pesadilla – Olivia apoyo una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, y sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, sacudiéndola suavemente para intentar que despertara – Amanda despierta, todo está bien – antes de que pudiera detenerlo la mano derecha de Amanda se levantó impactando contra su mejilla con fuerza - ¡Rollins despierta ahora! – repitió Olivia esta vez levantando la voz, usando su "voz de teniente" como diría Fin.

¿Liv? – pregunto Amanda al abrir los ojos, obviamente aun confundida e intentando alejarse de la teniente.

Todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla – dijo Olivia mientras mantenía sus manos en el aire, asegurándole a Amanda que no representaba ninguna amenaza – Solo una pesadilla – reafirmo la morocha.

En un instante Rollins se había aferrado al cuerpo de Olivia mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

Fue demasiado real Liv – sollozaba la rubia enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la morocha – Demasiado real.

Lo sé, todo está bien ahora – repitió Benson acariciando el cabello de Rollins – Todo está bien.

No te vayas – dijo Amanda cuando después de media hora Benson dijo que deberían intentar descansar – Quédate – susurro Amanda sin mirarla a los ojos.

Está bien – accedió Olivia de inmediato – Vamos, tienes que descansar.

Sin decir más palabras Benson, rodeo la cama y se acostó en el lado derecho, opuesto a la puerta, Amanda de inmediato se acercó a su cuerpo, Olivia se encargó de cubrir a ambas con las mantas mientras la rubia se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

Duerme tranquila, no voy a ningún lado – susurro Olivia acariciando el cabello de la rubia, quien exhalo un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedo dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La mañana siguiente Benson despertó sobresaltada, Rollins levantándose de la cama rápidamente, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, le tomo a Olivia unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que finalmente también se levantó apresuradamente.

Tranquila – dijo Olivia mientras se encargaba de recoger el pelo de Amanda con una bandita elástica y de realizar movimientos circulares en su espalda – Intenta respirar profundamente Manda – dijo Olivia luego de que la rubia vomitara por segunda vez – Eso es, tranquila, ya va a pasar.

Solo por precaución ambas permanecieron unos diez minutos más en el cuarto de baño, hasta que Amanda pudo controlar su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar y sus piernas no amenazaran con dejarla caer a los pocos segundos de ponerse de pie.

Gracias – agradeció Amanda cuando Olivia le entrego una toalla húmeda para que pudiera limpiar su boca y secar el sudor de su rostro.

De nada – respondió Olivia – Empezare con el desayuno si quieres darte una ducha mientras tanto – le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia no logro en responder.

¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Benson cuando Rollins ingreso en la cocina.

Si, gracias – respondió Amanda – No tienes que preparar el desayuno todos los días Liv – comento mientras aceptaba el té que Olivia le ofrecía.

Tú puedes encargarte del almuerzo – replico Benson guiñándole el ojo y logrando que Amanda soltara una pequeña carcajada.

De acuerdo, pero luego no puedes quejarte – ambas rieron – siento haberte despertado anoche – agrego Amanda después de varios minutos y sin mirar a Olivia a los ojos.

Amanda – dijo la morocha suavemente, colocando sus dedos en el rostro de Amanda obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos – No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, es más me alegro de haber despertado y estar aquí para ayudarte – le entrego una tostada a la rubia – además, no fuiste tú quien me despertó – Rollins la miro de forma curiosa – fue Frannie, estaba preocupada por ti.

Siempre ha sido muy perceptiva – respondió Rollins mirando de forma cariñosa a la perra que ahora dormía pacíficamente.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, una vez más Amanda se encargó de limpiar mientras Benson tomaba una ducha. Siendo domingo ninguna tenía lugar en el que estar o planes, y dado que Amanda debía hacer reposo no podían salir, a pesar de que la rubia necesitara algo de aire.

Liv – interrumpió el silencio Amanda, nuevamente ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre el sofá, Olivia trabajando mientras ella acariciaba a Frannie y pretendía prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la tele - ¿Crees que podrías decirle a Fin y Carissi que vengan aquí?

¿Es lo que quieres? – pregunto Olivia algo sorprendida.

No quiero estar en la estación cuando todo el mundo se entere – respondió Amanda – si les digo hoy de todas formas no tendré que volver al trabajo hasta la semana que viene, creo que es lo mejor.

De acuerdo, les enviare un mensaje a ambos para comprobar que no estén ocupados – contesto Olivia tomando su teléfono celular - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Olivia al darse cuenta de que Amanda seguía observándola.

Nada – respondió Amanda rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando a Olivia por más tiempo del necesario, pero su teniente se veía increíblemente sexy peinada con un rodete desestructurado, algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro y gafas de marco negro.

Una hora después Carissi y Fin tocaban a la puerta, Olivia también les había pedido que se encargaran de traer el almuerzo sabiendo que la conversación que estaban a punto de tener iba a llevar algún tiempo.

¿Cómo se encuentran la detective y teniente más hermosas de la estación? – saludo Carissi al ingresar al departamento, provocando que ambas rieran e incluso Fin esbozara una sonrisa.

Deja de intentar ganar puntos Carissi – dijo Fin provocando que otra vez Olivia y Amanda rieran – Amanda luces horrible.

Gracias compañero – respondió Amanda dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Por qué no toman asiento? – interrumpió Olivia mientras tomaba las bolsas que Fin le entregaba - ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Café para mi está bien Teniente – respondió Carissi mientras tomaba asiento.

También para mí – respondió Fin tomando asiento al lado de el joven detective.

De acuerdo – Olivia comenzó a preparar la cafetera mientras Amanda se acercaba a ella - ¿Otro te?

Creo que deberíamos buscar más variedades antes de que muera de aburrimiento – respondió Amanda mientras asentía - ¿Tenemos más galletitas de agua?

Si – respondió Olivia observando Amanda – Luces un poco pálida, toma asiento – pidió Benson dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo de la rubia.

Una vez que las bebidas estuvieron listas Olivia se encargó de colocarlas sobre la mesa, junto con un pequeño plato con masas y otro con galletitas de agua para Amanda, intentando que junto con el té pasaran desapercibidas.

¿Van a decirnos que es lo que ocurre? – pregunto Fin después de varios minutos.

¿Teniente? – pregunto Carissi sorprendido - ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Amanda? – susurro Olivia tomando la mano derecha de la rubia y entrelazando sus dedos - ¿Quieres que hable yo?

No – respondió Amanda dándole un pequeño apretón a Olivia – Algo sucedió – logro finalmente decir Rollins, las miradas de sus colegas de inmediato sobre ella.

¿Amanda te encuentras bien? – pregunto Fin de inmediato preocupado.

Fui violada – respondió finalmente después de varios minutos Rollins.

Por un largo tiempo todo permaneció en silencio, Carissi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina, Fin por su parte se quedó en silencio observando a Amanda y luego a Olivia, buscando que su colega de más de una década le dijera que esto no estaba ocurriendo, por el contrario, Olivia se limitó a asentir.

¿Cuándo? – logro encontrar su voz Fin.

Hace más de un mes – respondió Amanda con calma, más calma de la que creyó sería posible de encontrar.

¿Mas de un mes? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste Amanda? – exclamo Carissi levantando la voz.

Carissi – le advirtió Benson – Toma asiento y tranquilízate.

¿Cómo? – pregunto Fin, esta vez observando a Olivia.

Muestrales la declaración – dijo Amanda dándole un pequeño apretón a Olivia, sabiendo que no sería capaz de repetirlo.

Benson se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la mesa de café donde aún se encontraba su libreta, sin pronunciar palabra se la entregó a Fin, Carissi de inmediato parándose a su lado para poder leer, minutos pasaron mientras los detectives leían lo que le había ocurrido a su colega y amiga. Mientras tanto, Amanda se dedicó simplemente a observar los contenidos de su taza de té, como si algo muy interesante estuviera ocurriendo dentro de ella.

Amanda lo siento tanto – dijo finalmente Carissi.

Vamos a atraparlo Rollins – dijo Fin, su voz firme pero la expresión en su rostro lo delataba, Olivia estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto lucir tan angustiado, Amanda solo asintió, no sabía que decir y aun así las palabras simplemente no parecían suficientes.

Voy a recostarme – dijo finalmente la rubia, no podía creer seguir soportando las miradas de compasión de sus colegas.

Vuelvo enseguida – comento Olivia dejando a los hombres solos – Tranquila, todo está bien – dijo ingresando en la habitación y abrazando a la rubia, quien no dudo en hundir su rostro en el hombro de Benson – Respira Amanda, todo estará bien – Rollins respiro profundamente – Recuéstate, volveré enseguida – Olivia cubrió a Amanda con las mantas – Toma esto – dijo al regresar con las vitaminas prenatales y la nueva dosis de antibiótico – Descansa, te llamare para almorzar – con eso beso a Amanda en la frente y dejo la habitación.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Fin de inmediato,

Exhausta – respondió Olivia – Creo que nuevamente tiene algo de fiebre – dijo Olivia haciendo una nota mental para tomarle la temperatura más tarde.

No lo entiendo – dijo Carissi – No había notado nada raro en ella estas últimas semanas – dijo pasando una mano por su rostro - ¿Cómo no lo hice?

Carissi – lo interrumpió Benson – Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo – volvió a tomar asiento – Además Rollins no es exactamente la persona más abierta de la estación y mira quien te lo está diciendo.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Fin – No hay ADN, no tenemos examen de violación, no hay pruebas.

Olivia sabía que tenían ADN, el feto podría proporcionarles las pruebas que necesitaban, pero no podía revelar ese detalle sin traicionar la confianza de Amanda, y eso no iba a pasar.

Tal vez haya guardado la ropa que llevaba puesta esa noche – se le ocurrió a Olivia – No le he preguntado aun – dijo pensativa.

No puedo creer que esto haya pasado – agrego Carissi consternado – No termino de entenderlo.

Lo se Carissi – dijo Olivia, mirando al mismo tiempo a Fin indicándole que necesitaba tener una charla con el joven detective, Fin asintió demostrándole que había entendido – Ahora necesitamos focalizarnos en lo que podemos hacer para atrapar a quien hizo esto.

El equipo paso las siguientes dos horas investigando en sus computadoras, intentando buscar patrones similares que pudieran encajar con el modus operandi del violador a quien ellos buscaban, por el momento la búsqueda se había topado con una parada que no podían superar hasta que volvieran a la estación y pudieran utilizar los ordenadores centrales para ampliar la búsqueda.

Me encargare del almuerzo - dijo Carissi poniéndose de pie – italiano es mi especialidad – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su teniente, visiblemente más calmado.

Haz lo tuyo Carissi – dijo Fin riendo – El chico sabe lo que hace Olivia – ambos rieron.

La atmosfera de tensión que había reinado en la habitación y prácticamente sofocado a todos en ella se había disipado, un clima más relajado se había hecho presente y Olivia no pudo evitar sonreír, orgullosa del equipo que formaban juntos.

Iré a despertar a Amanda – dijo Olivia media hora más tarde cuando el almuerzo estaba prácticamente listo.

Benson ingreso lentamente a la habitación, intentando no hacer algún tipo de sonido que sobresaltara a su detective.

Amanda despierta – dijo suavemente rozando la mejilla de la rubia – Manda, despierta – la sacudió suavemente Olivia.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Rollins desperezándose.

Hora de almorzar – respondió Oliva sonriendo – Vamos levántate, estamos esperándote.

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda poniéndose de pie lentamente para evitar los mareos a los que ya se había acostumbrado – Estaré allí en unos minutos – agrego mientras ingresaba al cuarto de baño.

Ningún comentario más sobre el caso – advirtió Olivia al regresar al comedor, la comida lista para servir – ha sido suficiente por hoy – los detectives asintieron.

Huele bien – dijo Amanda al salir de su habitación,

Uno de mis tantos talentos que no conocen – dijo Carissi sonriéndole mientras comenzaba a servir la pasta.

El almuerzo transcurrió con conversaciones triviales, Fin hablando sobre su hijo Ken y la posibilidad de que él y su esposo adoptaran un niño, Carissi sobre los exámenes que aún le faltaban rendir para finalmente convertirse en abogado, Olivia sobre trabajo y el papeleo que continuaba acumulándose en su escritorio, Amanda por su parte escuchaba en silencio sin poder evitar que de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, agradecida por el equipo, por los amigos, por la familia que había encontrado en Nueva York.

Que descanses Princesa – la saludo Fin dándole un abrazo un poco más largo de lo habitual – Estaremos en contacto.

Descansa Amanda – la saludo Carissi con un abrazo más breve pero igual de sentido – No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

Gracias – agradeció Amanda finalmente cerrando la puerta de su departamento - ¿Cómo puede ser que este tan cansada? – comento Amanda dando media vuelta.

¿Por qué no te acuestas hasta la cena? – ofreció Olivia mientras buscaba el termómetro.

Solo si te acuestas conmigo – respondió Amanda de inmediato, cuando su cerebro registro las palabras que sus labios ya habían pronunciado era demasiado tarde.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia, viendo el momento de terror que por un momento atravesó la rubia al darse cuenta de sus palabras – Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Cuando Olivia ingreso en la habitación Amanda la esperaba sentada en la cama, ya bajo las mantas, con una tensión absolutamente tensa.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Olivia encendiendo el termómetro.

No tienes que acostarte aquí si no quieres hacerlo – respondió Amanda apresuradamente, tropezándose con las palabras.

Muévete – ordeno Olivia mientras sonreía - ¿Cómo podría rechazar dormir la siesta con mi detective favorita?

No dejes que Fin te escuche decir eso – respondió Amanda también sonriendo mientras se movía hacía, su ahora designado, espacio de la cama.

Abre la boca – pidió Olivia mientras preparaba el termómetro – No lo muevas hasta que de la señal.

Mientras tanto la morocha fue al cuarto de baño para cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo y adecuado para dormir.

37.5 Amanda – comento Olivia mientras tocaba con la palma de su mano la frente de la rubia – tienes fiebre de nuevo – agrego con preocupación - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, solo estoy cansada – respondió Amanda cubriéndose con las mantas y finalmente recostándose.

De acuerdo, duerme y veremos que tal te encuentras cuando despertemos – diciendo eso también Olivia se acostó en la cama, esperando que Amanda se recostara sobre su pecho, la rubia no tardo en hacerlo, Benson prosiguió a cubrirlas con las mantas – Descansa – susurro besando la frente de la rubia.

Lo estrictamente profesional olvidado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Promete que vas a llamarme si necesitas algo – comenzó Benson mientras continuaba reuniendo los papeles que necesitaba y organizándolos en su portafolio – si te sientes mal, incluso si crees que Frannie necesita un paseo – continuo la teniente – Promételo Amanda.

Está bien Liv – cedió Rollins – Lo prometo.

Bien – la morocha rasco a Frannie una vez más detrás de las orejas – cuida de tu mama Frannie – la rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa – Cuídate Manda.

Tú también Liv – respondió Amanda – estrechando a la morocha entre sus brazos – Nos veremos más tarde.

Intentare venir en el horario del almuerzo si no tenemos un caso – Olivia beso a Amanda en la frente y finalmente dejo el apartamento.

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, Amanda cumpliendo con el reposo y Olivia cumpliendo con su trabajo. Después de pasar una semana sin salir de su departamento Rollins estaba más que desesperada por respirar un poco de aire fresco.

¿Te gustaría salir a cenar afuera? – pregunto la rubia apenas Benson puso un pie dentro del departamento al llegar del trabajo.

Claro – respondió Olivia abrazando a Amanda y depositando un beso en su mejilla - ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

¿Además de morir de aburrimiento y esperar a que volvieras? – pregunto Amanda sonriendo – Mir un poco de televisión y jugué con Frannie.

Voy a darme una ducha y podremos salir a respirar un poco de aire – dijo Benson saludando a Frannie que saltaba a su lado contenta por verla – Veinte minutos máximo.

De acuerdo – finalmente Amanda permitió que Olivia se moviera e ingresara en la habitación.

Benson y Rollins en la semana que habían convivido juntas ya habían establecido una rutina, ambas se levantaban juntas y mientras Olivia tomaba una ducha Amanda se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, Olivia se iba al trabajo mientras Amanda permanecía en el departamento, con órdenes estrictas de descansar y trabajando solo una o dos horas por el día en el papeleo atrasado, dependiendo del día Olivia regresaría para almorzar juntas y sino volvía para la hora de la cena, después de eso, ambas volvían a darse una ducha y se acostaban juntas. Siendo totalmente honesta consigo misma a Amanda le sorprendía un poco el nivel de comodidad que habían alcanzado la una con la otra, el nivel de confianza en el que se encontraban. Olivia por su parte intentaba no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que albergaba por la rubia, pero siendo honesta, amaba pasar tiempo con ella, dormir con Amanda sobre su cuerpo le otorgaba una seguridad que no creía haber sentido con ninguna otra persona.

¿Lista? – pregunto Olivia peinando su cabello todavía húmedo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisola beige y un blazer negro, Amanda creía que se veía hermosa - ¿Amanda?

Lo siento, si – respondió la rubia saliendo del pequeño trance en que se encontraba – Luces hermosa – dijo antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar las palabras que dejaban sus labios.

También tu – respondió Olivia, Amanda por su parte llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa celeste claro, un jean azul oscuro y un blazer negro, Olivia tomo unos de los mechones de pelo que se negaba a permanecer en el peinado semirecogido que Amanda utilizaba ese día, colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la rubia y acariciando su mejilla - ¿Vamos?

Si – asintió Amanda sin poder decir nada más.

Ambas decidieron que siendo viernes podían alejarse esa noche de las comidas sanas que habían consumido durante el resto de la semana, optando por cenar pizza.

Agua está bien, gracias – pidió Amanda después de ordenar lo que quería y devolviéndole la carta al joven mozo.

También agua por favor – indico también Olivia devolviendo su carta.

Liv, no hace falta que tomes agua solo porque estás conmigo, ordena lo que quieras – comento Amanda una vez que el mozo se hubo retirado – Que yo no pueda consumir alcohol no significa que tu no puedas.

Lo se Manda – respondió Olivia – Hoy prefiero agua – agrego ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la rubia, quien no dudo en devolverla.

Esa noche ambas terminaron exhaustas en la cama, Olivia por una larga semana en el trabajo y Amanda a pesar de que la gripe prácticamente había abandonado su cuerpo aún se sentía cansada, lo que era de esperarse transcurriendo la séptima semana de embarazo.

El sábado ambas despertaron tarde y viendo que era un día soleado decidieron dar un paseo en el parque después de desayunar, Frannie más que contenta al ver que Amanda tomaba la correa del paseo, poseída por tanto entusiasmo que por poco envía a la detective al suelo de no ser por Olivia sosteniéndola. Una pequeña brisa corría en el parque y Olivia se aseguró de que la rubia estuviera bien abrigada, apenas recuperándose de una gripe no quería correr más riesgos.

¿Por qué no la sueltas unos minutos? – sugirió Olivia – Prometo que yo seré quien la persiga si intenta escapar.

De acuerdo – Amanda se agacho desabrochando el gancho de la correa del collar que usaba Frannie – Le encanta venir a este parque – comento Amanda acercándose a Olivia, quien no dudo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia.

Caminaron durante aproximadamente una hora, disfrutando del sol y la ligera brisa que corría.

Creo que es mejor que regresemos – comento Olivia al observar que las mejillas y nariz de Amanda comenzaban a tomar una coloración rosada a causa del frio.

De acuerdo – accedió Amanda, quien ha decir verdad si estaba comenzando a sentir frio - ¡Frannie, ven aquí! – grito la rubia para que la perra pudiera oírla - ¡Vamos a casa!

La perra de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia su dueña, Olivia anticipando la fuerza con la que Frannie saltaría sobre su dueña, espero hasta el último momento para colocarse frente a la rubia y recibir el impacto de Frannie.

Tenemos que enseñarle a controlar su fuerza – comento riendo Olivia, la utilización del plural sin pasar desapercibida por Amanda – Eso es, listas para ir a casa – dijo Olivia al terminar de enganchar nuevamente la correa, esta vez tomando ella las riendas mientras con la otra mano aferraba la de Amanda con fuerza – Deberíamos hacer las compras – comento Olivia al pasar frente a un supermercado – ya casi no tenemos nada de lo que Carissi nos trajo la semana pasada.

No puedo dejar a Frannie afuera – argumento Amanda.

Está bien, podemos volver luego de almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?

Está bien – respondió Amanda.

Al llegar al departamento la rubia se encargó de preparar el almuerzo, mientras Olivia se encargaba de limpiar el desorden que había surgido durante la semana. Al terminar de almorzar y de asegurarse que Frannie tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar durante el tiempo que ellas estuvieran afuera, ambas volvieron a dejar el departamento.

Cualquiera que viera el modo en que Olivia y Amanda se comportaban una con la otra diría que era una pareja, y básicamente lo eran en todos los aspectos excepto uno. La compra transcurrió mediante discusiones con el nivel de azúcar que la rubia consumía y risas cuando Olivia notaba que Amanda había vuelto a colocar en el carro lo que ella había descartado. El resto del sábado lo pasaron recostadas sobre el sofá, pretendiendo mirar lo que sea que estaban dando en la televisión, mientras en realidad cada una, disfrutaba simplemente de estar junto a la otra, la espalda de Amanda presionada contra el pecho de Olivia, sus piernas entrelazadas, la mano izquierda de Olivia descansando sobre el vientre plano de la rubia.

Horas más tarde, Benson estiro su brazo buscando a Rollins en la cama, al no encontrar nada más que sabanas frías abrió los ojos de inmediato, la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, indicando que aún no había amanecido, rápidamente Olivia encendió la lampara de noche.

¿Amanda? – pregunto Olivia poniéndose de pie, un pequeño gemido se escuchó desde el cuarto de baño, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta - ¿Manda? – pregunto Olivia nuevamente, golpeando a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta la morocha ingreso – Oh cariño – susurro Olivia al ver el estado en que la rubia se encontraba.

Creí que tal vez sería mejor pasar la noche aquí en vez de levantarme cada diez minutos a vomitar – respondió la rubia medio dormida, el pijama que llevaba puesto pegándose a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, su cuerpo temblando levemente y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué no me llamaste Amanda? – pregunto Olivia mientras recogía el pelo de la rubia con una bandita elástica, y humedecía una toalla, limpiando el rostro de Rollins y luego colocándola sobre su cuello.

No quise despertarte – respondió Amanda con los ojos cerrados.

Debiste hacerlo – reprocho Olivia – por favor prométeme que lo harás la próxima vez que algo ocurra – pidió Benson, su voz cargada de preocupación.

Lo prometo – murmuro Amanda.

Ven aquí, ¿quieres darte una ducha? – Amanda asintió reposando su frente sobre el hombro de la morocha - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Amanda volvió a asentir – Esta bien, tranquila.

Lentamente Benson logro sacar la ropa que insistía en adherirse al cuerpo de la rubia, dejándola solo vestida con su ropa interior, Olivia se encargó de llenar la bañera con agua caliente y a continuación ayudo a la rubia a sumergirse.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la morocha pasados unos minutos.

Mejor – respondió Amanda un poco más despierta – Siento haberte despertado Liv – agrego luego de unos minutos.

Por favor no te disculpes – pidió Benson – me alegra haberlo hecho.

¿Te importaría? – murmuro Amanda en voz baja mostrándole una esponja de baño a Olivia.

Claro que no – respondió Benson de inmediato – Te dejare sola para que puedas cambiarte – dijo Olivia poniéndose de pie después de frotar suavemente la espalda de Amanda y lavar su pelo – Iré a hacerte un té, por favor si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme.

Gracias Liv- susurro Rollins mirando a los ojos a la morocha, intentando hacer que comprendiera los significados ocultos detrás de su mirada, Benson beso su frente y abandono el cuarto de baño.

¿Mejor? – pregunto la morocha al ingresar en la habitación cargando una bandeja que contenía un té y galletitas de agua para Amanda y un café para ella.

Mucho – respondió Rollins con una sonrisa – No entiendo por que les llaman nauseas matutinas si se hacen presentes en cualquier horario del día – se quejó la rubia, Benson no pudo evitar sonreír un poco siendo esta la primera vez que Amanda hablaba sobre su embarazo.

Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar – dijo Benson después de varios minutos – sobre tu embarazo – agrego al ver que Rollins no levantaba la mirada del interior de la taza de té - ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer? – pregunto suavemente la morocha.

No lo sé Liv – respondió Amanda mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Amanda, sé que es tu decisión y como ya te dije, te apoyare sin importar lo que elijas – dijo Benson dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Rollins - ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? – pregunto Olivia después de largos minutos, debatiendo consigo misma si debería o no contarle eso a Amanda – Es el hombre que violo a mi madre – respondió Benson al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

Liv, no lo sabía – susurro Amanda secando algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos sin su permiso – Lo siento.

Está bien – aseguro Benson – No quiero influir en tu decisión, solo tú debes tomarla, pero creo que deberías también pensar en las cosas positivas, él bebe que llevas en tu vientre es tuyo, te pertenece a ti y a nadie más que a ti, ese hombre no estará involucrado en su vida, nunca tiene por que conocerlo o conocer los detalles de su concepción – Benson seco con su pulgar las lágrimas del rostro de Amanda – No todo tiene por que salir mal, pero debes estar segura de que podrás vivir con la decisión que tomes, sea cual sea yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte – Amanda rompió a llorar en llanto y teniendo cuidado de no derramar el líquido contenido en ambas tazas estrecho con fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia – No importa que siempre estaré a tu lado – murmuro Olivia besando el pelo de la rubia y acariciando su espalda – siempre.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas sin volver a pronunciar palabra, los rayos de sol indicando el comienzo del domingo empezaban a filtrarse a través de la ventana.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Tres semanas habían transcurrido ya desde esa conversación, Amanda se encontraba ahora cursando la décima semana de gestación y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, Olivia no deseaba por nada en el mundo presionar a Amanda para que tomara una decisión, pero sabía que la rubia se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Las náuseas habían mejorado bastante, al menos no persistían durante todo el día. El vientre de Amanda aún seguía plano, aunque Olivia había empezado a notar algunos cambios, que solo alguien que hubiera visto el antes y el después podría reconocer, mientras tanto la detective evitaba usar camisas o remeras apretadas por si acaso.

Las pesadillas también habían disminuido Rollins no se despertaba todas las noches gritando como en las primeras dos semanas, aunque en algunas ocasiones Benson despertaba encontrándose con la cama vacía, al buscar a Amanda solía encontrarla llorando de forma silenciosa en el sofá, por lo general abrazada a Frannie, pero afortunadamente esas ocasiones eran cada vez menos frecuentes y Benson no podía hacer más que estar agradecida.

La relación y confianza entre ambas también continuaba creciendo, no habían dormido separadas desde la primera noche y ninguna deseaba hacer hincapié en el hecho de que jefa y subordinada llevaban un mes compartiendo la cama, los sentimientos que cada una albergaba por la otra continuaban creciendo, pero ninguna se animaba a revelarlos, demasiadas cosas podían complicarse y ninguna deseaba arriesgar la amistad, o algo más, que tenían por el momento, a pesar de sentir que no era suficiente.

Rollins había regresado al trabajo hacia tres semanas, y aunque al principio hubo varias miradas que la incomodaron el primer día, el segundo todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la rubia sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Fin y Carissi poniendo a todos en su lugar, pero no podía confirmarlo. A pesar de que se había analizado la ropa que Rollins llevaba puesta la noche de la violación no habían podido recuperar ADN, Amanda sabía que de todas formas aún tenían el feto, pero no estaba preparada para revelarle esa información a sus colegas, tampoco ninguna base de datos había dado una coincidencia con el modus operandi de su agresor y ninguna otra mujer por el momento había denunciado una violación en el estado de Nueva York, parecía que solo quedaba esperar.

En cuanto a la relación que mantenían Benson y Rollins intentaban mantenerse profesionales, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo libre que la detective poseía era pasado en la oficina de su teniente, ambas llenando papeleo que parecía no acabarse nunca.

Ese día había comenzado como uno normal, no iba a terminar como tal.

Liv tenemos visual del sospechoso – llego la voz de Fin a través de la radio, llevaban tres días rastreando al sospechoso de una violación en pandilla y finalmente habían dado con él, Carissi esperaba en la única salida del callejón junto a Benson mientras Fin y Amanda lo perseguían, decir que Benson estaba preocupada por la detective no alcanzaba a cubrir como Olivia realmente se sentía, pero sabía que no podía impedirle nada a Rollins, la rubia estaba haciendo su trabajo, uno para el cual era más que excelente – Fin recuerden que es extremadamente violento, procedan con precaución – respondió Benson, sin poder evitar el estado de la víctima que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al ataque, la recuperación le llevaría probablemente un año y tal vez nunca volviera a ser la misma.

Copiado Teniente – respondió Fin.

Benson y Carissi comenzaron a ponerse impacientes cuando a los diez minutos de la última comunicación no había noticias, Fin y Rollins ya deberían estar fuera del callejón.

Vamos – indico la teniente al detective incapaz de continuar esperando, ambos salieron corriendo queriendo saber de inmediato que estaba ocurriendo.

¡Quédate quieto maldito hijo de puta! – grito Fin de repente, Benson y Carissi se apresuraron – Amanda, ¿estás bien? – al no recibir respuesta Fin termino de esposar al delincuente y dio media vuelta - ¿Amanda?

¡Amanda! – exclamo Benson al llegar junto a la detective, quien yacía en el piso en posición fetal, lagrimas derramándose por su rostro y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras colocaba una mano su vientre - ¿Qué paso Fin? – pregunto Olivia desesperada.

Rollins estaba intentando esposarlo, el maldito – respondió Fin golpeando al delincuente contra la pared – dio media vuelta y le pego un rodillazo.

¿Dónde le pego? – pregunto Olivia temiendo lo peor.

En el vientre – respondió Fin – No creo que sea algo grave

10-13 oficial caído, se solicita ambulancia urgente – lo interrumpió Olivia de inmediato – Amanda escúchame, todo está bien – las lágrimas se derramaban silenciosas por el rostro de la rubia - ¿Qué? – pregunto Olivia al ver que Rollins intentaba hablarle.

Estoy sangrando – repitió la detective provocando que más lagrimas se derramaran por su rostro – Estoy sangrando.

¿Qué está ocurriendo Teniente? – pregunto Carissi atónito frente a la escena que estaba presenciando.

Está embarazada – respondió Olivia mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y cubría las piernas de Amanda, la sangre manchando el jean que llevaba puesto – Amanda, cariño todo va a estar bien – intentaba transmitir tranquilidad la morocha, una tranquilidad que ni ella misma sentía - ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?!

Al subir a la ambulancia Benson se rehusó a dejar a Rollins, tomándole la mano durante todo el camino sin interponerse en el camino de los médicos.

Liv – murmuro Amanda aun sin abrir los ojos – No quiero perderlo.

Lo se cariño, todo va a estar bien – repitió Olivia.

Una vez que ingresaron al hospital Rollins fue ingresada a urgencias para ser atendida de inmediato y Olivia se vio obligada a quedarse en la sala de espera, allí fue donde media hora más tarde la encontraron Fin y Carissi, sentada en una de las sillas.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Carissi de inmediato.

No lo sé, no me han dicho nada aun – repitió Olivia sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Todo va a salir bien – dijo Fin estrechando a su amiga de años entre sus brazos, permitiendo que Olivia llorara en su hombro – Amanda es nuestra chica dura, saldrá de esto.

Carissi abrumado por la escena se retiró a la cafetería para buscar café luego de unos minutos.

Una hora y media después cuando todos estaban sentados bebiendo café Miranda se acercó al grupo, al verla Olivia se puso de pie de inmediato.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Benson, la preocupación cargando su voz.

Amanda está bien, tiene una costilla fracturada y un gran moretón en el área del vientre.

¿Y él bebe? – pregunto Carissi.

Está bien – todos suspiraron aliviados – Tuvo una hemorragia que pudimos controlar, estará adolorida durante algunos días y tendrá que hacer reposo absoluto durante diez días, pero va a recuperarse.

Muchas gracias Miranda – agradeció Olivia estrechando la mano de la doctora - ¿Cuándo podemos verla?

Está preguntando por ti ahora, lo mejor será que ingreses y la tranquilices – respondió Miranda – los demás pueden ingresar dentro de una hora, pero ella necesita descansar, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia.

Iremos a buscar algo para que comamos todos – dijo Fin – Entraremos cuando creas que sea conveniente.

Gracias – agradeció Olivia a ambos.

La habitación era la misma en la que habían pasado aquella primera noche tantos días atrás, las luces se encontraban bajas y Olivia podía vislumbrar a Amanda recostada en la cama.

¿Manda? – susurro Olivia no queriendo despertar a la rubia en caso de que esta se encontrara durmiendo.

Liv – vino la respuesta inmediata seguida de un sollozo, Olivia se apresuró a acercarse a la cama y estrechar entre sus brazos a la rubia.

Casi me matas del susto Amanda – dijo Olivia entre lágrimas acariciando la espalda de la rubia y besando su cabello – Casi me matas Amanda – repitió Benson, ella misma intentando salir del shock.

¿Perdí él bebe? – pregunto Amanda entre sollozos, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de Olivia - ¿Lo perdí?

Cariño no – respondió Olivia de inmediato alejándose para poder mirar a los ojos a Amanda – Él bebe está bien Manda.

¿De veras? – respondió la rubia sin creerlo - ¿Estas segura?

Estoy segura – respondió Liv, abrazando a la rubia, que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, esta vez de alivio – Todo está bien.

Tuve tanto miedo Liv – susurro Amanda – Creí que lo había perdido.

Lo sé – respondió Olivia acariciando nuevamente el pelo de la rubia – pero ese bebe es tan duro como su mama – Amanda largo una pequeña carcajada.

Carissi y Fin están afuera esperando para verte – dijo Olivia después de media hora, esperando que Amanda se tranquilizara lo suficiente – Si no quieres hacerlo puedo decirles que estas cansada y que regresen mañana.

No, está bien – respondió la detective - ¿Ya lo saben?

Si – respondió Olivia – Lo siento, no fue mi intención, estaba tan preocupada que

Está bien Liv, tranquila – esta vez fue Amanda quien deposito sus labios sobre la frente de la morocha – Diles que pasen.

¿Cómo está? – pregunto Fin poniéndose de inmediato.

Cansada, pero bien, ambos lo están – Olivia miro a su alrededor - ¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Rollins va a continuar el embarazo? ¿Va a quedarse con él bebe? – pregunto Carissi.

Si, va a quedarse con él bebe – respondió Benson con una sonrisa – Ahora quieren explicarme que es todo esto.

Bueno, son regalos, para que Amanda sepa que la apoyamos – respondió Carissi, después de chocar los cinco con Fin – Para que sepa que estaremos con ella sin importar que – continuo el detective.

Estará contenta de verlos – respondió Olivia con una sonrisa – Pasen.

Carissi y Fin ingresaron en la habitación con globos de helio en los que se podía leer la palabra felicitaciones, además de un peluche y otras bolsas de regalo.

¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Amanda con una sonrisa mientras una de sus manos descansaba sobre su vientre.

Tu bebe va a tener los mejores tíos del mundo Rollins – respondió Carissi.

Queremos que sepas que estamos felices por ti Amanda – se acercó Fin entregándole una pequeña bolsa de regalo – Y que estaremos aquí, para ti y él bebe, para lo que sea que necesiten – termino el detective.

Gracias Fin – respondió Amanda con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a su compañero – Gracias a ambos.

Benson observaba la escena desde una esquina, conmovida y agradecida del equipo que habían formado juntos.

Oh Fin – dijo Amanda al abrir el pequeño regalo que su compañero le había regalado – Mira esto Liv – exclamo la rubia levantando un pequeño enterito con la frase "mi tío es policía".

Muy sutil Fin – respondió Olivia riendo y tocando la suave tela de la ropa.

Abre este – hablo a continuación Carissi entregándole otra bolsa.

Carissi – dijo Amanda riendo – la sutileza no es lo suyo – comento Rollins mostrándole el otro enterito en que se podía leer "mi mama es policía" – No deberían haberse molestado.

No es nada Rollins – respondió Carissi.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y Miranda ingreso en la habitación.

Siento interrumpir – dijo la doctora – pero el horario de visita ha terminado y Amanda necesita descansar – los detectives asintieron – Volveré más tarde Amanda – agrego Miranda dejando la habitación.

Liv, si necesitan algo por favor no dudes en llamarme – dijo Fin abrazando a la teniente – Sin dudarlo.

Gracias Fin – agradeció Olivia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amanda, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – se acercó Fin – eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, todo estará bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites.

Gracias Fin – agradeció la rubia abrazando a su compañero – Gracias.

Teniente – se acercó Carissi – lo que sea, mi celular esta siempre encendido.

Gracias Carissi – respondió Benson estrechando la mano de su detective – Gracias por estar aquí.

Amanda, no tardes en volver a la estación, no es lo mismo hablar con Fin – bromeo el detective abrazando a su compañera – Cuida de mi sobrino – agrego con una sonrisa.

Gracias Carissi, lo hare – respondió Amanda con una sonrisa.

Al salir los detectives, Miranda volvió a ingresar nuevamente en la habitación.

Quiero que sepan lo afortunadas que fueron hoy – comenzó Miranda seriamente – Amanda tuviste muchísima suerte – Olivia se acercó entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la rubia - ¿Has decidido que hacer con el embarazo?

Voy a tenerlo – respondió Rollins con seguridad, apretando con fuerza la mano de Benson, quien no tardo en devolver el gesto.

De acuerdo – respondió la doctora – Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, si todo se encuentra bien por la mañana podrás irte a casa, sin embargo, tendrás que realizar reposo absoluto por diez días – Miranda observo los datos en la tabla – después de eso hablaremos sobre volver al trabajo.

Gracias – respondió Rollins.

Gracias Miranda – respondió Olivia acompañando a la doctora hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo te sientes Manda? – pregunto Benson acercándose a la cama.

Cansada – respondió Amanda – y muy afortunada.

Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día – respondió Olivia, la adrenalina se había disipado de su organismo dando lugar a un cansancio extremo.

Sin necesidad de pedirlo, Amanda se movió en la cama para permitir que Olivia ingresara en ella.

Buenas noches Liv – saludo Amanda acomodándose sobre el pecho de Olivia.

Descansa Manda – dijo Olivia acercando a la rubia a su pecho y depositando un beso en su frente.

Mañana seria no solo un nuevo día, también comenzarían una nueva vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Las semanas habían transcurrido con normalidad, después del reposo de diez días Rollins había regresado a la estación permaneciendo en trabajo de escritorio durante las dos semanas posteriores. Después de ese periodo le permitieron volver al campo, el equipo se encontraba en modo sobreprotector y no permitían que ningún sospechoso se acercara demasiado a ella, y a pesar de que eso le molestaba un poco, Amanda sabía que todo era por su bien.

Finalmente habían llegado a la semana veinte de embarazo, Rollins había comenzado a sentir los movimientos la semana anterior pero aún no había logrado que Benson pudiera sentirlos. Su relación también había avanzado, Olivia incluso más protectora que el resto del equipo, siempre pendiente de los deseos y necesidades que pudiera tener la rubia.

Amanda vamos a llegar tarde – aviso Benson desde el living - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ingresar en la habitación y ver que la rubia aún no se había vestido.

No puedo abrochar el ultimo pantalón que me entraba – respondió la rubia casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Oh cariño – Benson tomo asiento a tu lado – Tenemos el día libre hoy, ¿Qué te parece si después del ultrasonido vamos de compras?

No quiero usar horrible ropa de maternidad – respondió Rollins poniéndose de pie - ¿Te importa si uso estos? – pregunto la rubia tomando uno de los pantalones de vestir de Benson.

Claro que no – respondió la morocha de inmediato – Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Hoy tendrían el tercer ultrasonido, tal vez podrían averiguar el sexo del bebe y finalmente escuchar su corazón.

¿Cómo se encuentran? – saludo Miranda mientras ambas ingresaban a la habitación - ¿Cómo te has sentido estas semanas Amanda?

Bien, las náuseas finalmente han desaparecido – respondió la rubia – Ha comenzado a moverse – continuo.

Me alegra que te sientas mejor – respondió Miranda con sinceridad – Bueno, recuéstate y sube tu camisa – continuo la doctora – tal vez podamos averiguar el sexo hoy ¿te gustaría saberlo?

Si – respondió la rubia de inmediato – Nos gustaría saberlo – agrego incluyendo a Olivia en la conversación.

De acuerdo, veamos – Miranda comenzó a observar en la pantalla – Todo se ve perfecto, las medidas son normales, todo se ve bien – movió el aparato un poco más sobre el vientre de la detective - ¿Les gustaría escuchar el latido?

Si – respondió Rollins mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Olivia.

Ahí está – respondió Miranda ajustando el volumen – Tienen una beba muy saludable aquí – termino con una sonrisa.

¿Es una niña? – pregunto Benson con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una perfecta y saludable niña – respondió Miranda, su propia felicidad demostrada con una sonrisa sincera – Voy a imprimir unas fotos y les daré un momento a solas.

Es una niña Liv – dijo finalmente Amanda después de varios minutos – una niña – repitió con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Estoy tan feliz por ti Manda – respondió Olivia besando la frente de la rubia.

Miranda regreso varios minutos después, con copias de los ultrasonidos para ambas.

Bueno Amanda, todo luce perfecto, si no experimentas ninguna complicación tendremos el próximo ultrasonido alrededor de la semana 33, si cualquier cosa ocurre, experimentas algún dolor, disconformidad o solo sientes que algo mal por favor no dudes en llamarme.

Gracias Miranda – agradecieron ambas para luego finalmente dejar el consultorio.

Después de eso ambas subieron al auto, la morocha conduciendo rumbo al centro comercial, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, ambas consumidas por sus propios pensamientos.

Benson y Rollins pasaron alrededor de dos horas caminando en el centro comercial, yendo de un local a otro buscando ropa que le gustara a la detective, al finalizar caminaban con varias bolsas en sus manos, decidieron dejar todo en el auto y almorzar a un pequeño restaurant que con el tiempo se había convertido en el favorito de ambas. El ambiente era íntimo y familiar, el dueño conocía a ambas y siempre les reservaba una mesa alejada del resto de los comensales para que pudieran estar tranquilas.

¿Estás bien Manda? – pregunto Benson algo preocupada una vez que ambas habían ordenado y el mozo se había retirado.

¿Está mal sentir alivio al saber que es una niña? – pregunto Amanda sin mirar a los ojos a la morocha.

Creo que lo que sientes es perfectamente normal – respondió Olivia con sinceridad – Estoy segura de que hubieras amado al bebe sin importar su sexo, pero tampoco está mal sentirte aliviada.

¿De verdad crees eso? – levanto la mirada finalmente la rubia.

Si – respondió con firmeza Benson – Ahora ya no tienes que pensar en eso, solo piensa en lo feliz que te sientes ahora, y que en algunos meses más tendrás a una pequeña mini Rollins contigo – finalizo Olivia sonriendo.

Después de eso cenaron prácticamente en silencio, la atmosfera era relajada y ambas sentían que un gran peso las había abandonado.

Tendremos una niña – dijo Amanda de repente rompiendo el silencio – Yo – agrego Rollins al ver la expresión en el rostro de Benson.

¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Creo que tenemos que hablar – la interrumpió Benson haciéndole señas al mozo para que les trajera la cuenta.

El trayecto en el auto se realizó cargado de una tensión que ninguna había experimentado en los meses que llevaban viviendo juntas, Amanda miraba por la ventanilla concentrada en retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, acariciando su vientre lentamente y preocupada por lo que sabía estaba a punto de pasar.

Amanda – comenzó Olivia al ingresar al departamento y después de que ambas tranquilizaran a Frannie.

¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto Rollins interrumpiéndola, queriendo que lo peor pase de una vez.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Benson confundida.

Esto es todo, ¿verdad? Esta es la parte en la que te das cuenta de que soy demasiado para manejar y te vas – respondió Amanda mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro – No necesitas darme ninguna excusa, solo toma tus cosas y vete – continuo la rubia dando media vuelta e ingresando en su habitación.

Olivia se quedó parada en medio de la entrada atónita durante varios minutos sin entender que había ocurrido, hasta que finalmente reacciono y siguió a la rubia.

Manda – murmuro al ingresar en la habitación – Por favor escúchame – pidió Olivia.

No me toques – respondió Amanda removiendo la mano de la morocha de su hombro.

Amanda no voy a ningún lado – hablo después de varios minutos Benson – Te dije que no te dejaría sola y no voy a hacerlo, no sé por que creíste que quería dejarte, solo dije que teníamos que tener una conversación, eso es todo – continuo Olivia luchando por tener sus propias lagrimas – Siento que hayas creído eso, Manda por favor – pidió Olivia cuando la rubia una vez más se alejó de ella - Lo siento – Liv se acercó una vez más a la rubia y esta vez no fue rechazada, Amanda se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, mientras las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de ambas – Lo siento – continuo repitiendo Olivia mientras tomaban asiento sobre la cama sin separarse – Lo siento.

Después de varios minutos ambas se habían tranquilizado lo suficiente como para lograr mantener una conversación.

Lo siento – se disculpó Amanda mirando a los ojos a Olivia – Lo siento Liv.

Está bien Amanda – respondió la morocha perdiéndose en los ojos de la rubia – Todo está bien.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Amanda se había acercado aún más a Olivia, la morocha podía verse reflejada en los ojos celestes de la rubia, quien levanto su mano lentamente para acariciar su mejilla, sin pensarlo se acercaron aún más y finamente sus labios se unieron. Por varios minutos permanecieron sin moverse, hasta que Olivia acaricio suavemente el rostro de la rubia y sus labios comenzaron a moverse, el beso comenzó lentamente, sus labios encontrándose después de semanas de desearlo, las manos de Olivia deslizándose hasta la cintura de Amanda y acariciándola con suavidad, sus bocas se abrieron lentamente permitiendo la exploración que cada una deseaba realizar con desesperación, sus lenguas comenzando una batalla en la cual realmente no importaba el vencedor, Olivia succiono suavemente el labio inferior de Amanda y la rubia no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

Sobre esto necesitamos tener una conversación – dijo Olivia volviendo a la realidad, sin poder evitar sonreír, la rubia le sonrió de vuelta sin dudarlo.

Definitivamente diferente a lo que tenía en mente – respondió Amanda, ambas rieron.

¿Realmente quieres esto? – pregunto Olivia con seriedad tomando las manos de Amanda entre las suyas.

Estoy enamorada de ti – confeso la rubia – Creo que lo he estado desde hace más de un año – continuo la rubia.

También yo Amanda – unieron sus labios brevemente – Te amo.

Te amo – respondió Amanda sonriendo mientras las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro – volvieron a besarse con lentitud para luego fundirse en un abrazo.

Horas después mientras Amanda dormía profundamente sobre su pecho y Olivia acariciaba su cabello, la teniente no pudo evitar pensar en Cragen y las palabras que le había dicho años atrás, Olivia nunca les había dado tanta importancia como en ese preciso momento.

Nada cambia, excepto lo que tiene que hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cinco semanas más habían transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad, el embarazo de Amanda ya imposible de ocultar, en poco más de tres semanas le darían la licencia por maternidad. Olivia creía que la rubia nunca se había visto más hermosa, después de las náuseas y los malestares iniciales ahora Amanda lucia el tan llamado "brillo de embarazada", y la detective realmente estaba radiante.

La relación entre ambas también marchaba de maravilla, si bien ambas tenían problemas en expresar sus sentimientos y grandes muros emocionales que derribar de a poco lo iban logrando, sabiendo que lo mejor que podían hacer era comunicarse una con la otra, hablar era la clave. No habían avanzado más en el aspecto físico de su relación, los besos volviéndose cada vez más apasionados y desesperados, pero Olivia quería asegurarse de que Amanda estuviera realmente preparada para tener sexo después del ataque, motivo por el cual habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque en ocasiones ambas necesitaran más que los besos que hasta el momento habían compartido.

Mientras tanto en la estación, si Carissi y Fin habían notado algo, habían decidido no comentarlo. Las detectives intentaban mantenerse tan profesionales como fuera posible, sabiendo que en algún momento iban a tener que informar de la relación que tenían, pero por el momento disfrutando de la nueva experiencia.

El día en la estación empezó como cualquier otro, los detectives y su teniente trabajando en el papeleo referente al caso de la semana anterior cuando un caso nuevo ingreso. Amanda ya no tenía permitido realizar trabajo de campo, por lo que Benson y Carissi se hicieron cargo de interrogar a la víctima en el hospital mientras Rollins y Fin se quedaban en la estación organizando las cosas desde allí.

A mitad del día Teniente y detective reingresaban en la estación, sus rostros no indicaban nada bueno.

Rollins, mi oficina – informo Benson de inmediato mientras Fin se encargaba de darle las noticias a Carissi.

¿Qué sucede Liv? – pregunto la rubia preocupada al observar que Benson cerraba las cortinas de su oficina.

La victima que interrogamos hoy – comenzó Olivia tomando asiento junto a Amanda en el sofá – el modus operandi del violador coincide con el de tu caso.

¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto de inmediato Amanda colocando de forma inconsciente una mano sobre su vientre.

Aun no – respondió Olivia entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia – El ataque fue anoche, la policía está buscando en el área.

¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – pregunto Rollins luchando para mantener sus emociones a raya.

Va a recuperarse – respondió Benson – Pudo verle el rostro y un dibujante esta con ella ahora mismo, además un testigo vio lo ocurrido y también está dando su descripción, vamos a atraparlo Amanda.

Lo sé – respondió la rubia con seguridad.

¿Quieres tomarte el día? – pregunto Benson con gentileza – Nadie va a juzgarte si lo haces Manda.

Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo – respondió la rubia con firmeza.

De acuerdo – cedió la teniente – Barba está viniendo hacia aquí ahora mismo.

Bien – asintió la rubia.

Sabes que cuando lo traigamos tu no podrás estar presente, tienes que pasar la ronda de identificación primero.

Lo sé – asintió nuevamente la rubia – solo quiero que todo esto termine de una vez.

Lo hará Manda – respondió Olivia besando suavemente los labios de la rubia – Te llamare si algo mas ocurre.

De acuerdo – Rollins finalmente salió de la oficina, regresando a su escritorio y evitando las miradas preocupadas de sus colegas.

Una semana más paso antes de que pudieran atrapar al violador, in fraganti a pocas cuadras de la estación de subte en la cual varios oficiales se encontraban montando guardia, habiendo reforzado la seguridad después del ataque. Después de eso todo transcurrió relativamente rápido, Amanda lo identifico por su voz, dado que no había visto su rostro durante el ataque, la segunda y tercer victima lo identificaron de inmediato y el juicio transcurrió sin sorpresas. Todo el proceso había terminado en menos de dos semanas, habiendo sido acelerados los tiempos habituales porque el ataque a una oficial de la policía de Nueva York no era algo que nadie se tomara a la ligera. El violador había sido condenado a prisión perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional, una sentencia que dejo a todos más que satisfechos.

Rollins y Benson ingresaron a su departamento exhaustas física y emocionalmente después de la sentencia.

¿Qué sucede Manda? – pregunto Olivia sabiendo que algo había ocurrido durante la sentencia, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse a su lado y apretar su mano con más fuerza – Háblame.

¿Qué pasa si intenta pedir la tenencia de la beba? – pregunto Rollins preocupada – No ha dejado de observar mi vientre desde el día de mi declaración.

Amanda, Barba no quiso decirte esto hasta que pudieran confirmarlo – explico Olivia mientras ambas tomaban asiento en el sofá – pero una nueva ley será aprobada dentro de una hora, los violadores ya no podrán hacer demandas de custodia sobre los niños que engendraron – continuo Olivia con una pequeña sonrisa – Nunca podrá tener a la beba, no tiene derechos sobre ella.

Gracias a Dios – respondió Amanda lanzándose en los brazos de la morocha – Estaba tan preocupada – continuo la detective mientras lágrimas de alivio recorrían su rostro.

Todo estará bien – dijo Olivia besando el cabello de la rubia – Ya nunca volverá a molestarnos.

Horas más tarde Barba se había encargado de llamarlas personalmente para informarles que la ley había sido aprobada y su aplicación era inmediata, después de agradecerle, ambas pudieron dormir con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Buen día – saludo Olivia desde la cocina el domingo por la mañana.

Buen día – saludo Amanda colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morocha y depositando un beso en la unión entre su cuello y hombro - ¿Pancakes? – pregunto la rubia sonriendo.

Creo que mi hermosa y embarazada novia los merece – respondió Benson.

Tu hermosa y embarazada novia está de acuerdo contigo – respondió Rollins sonriendo – Tenemos que ir de compras más tarde – agrego después de unos minutos mientras colaboraba preparando café para Olivia y te para ella.

De acuerdo – respondió Benson mientras colocaba el último de los pancakes sobre el plato de Amanda.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y con tranquilidad, después de limpiar y ordenar el departamento decidieron almorzar afuera y dar una caminata junto a Frannie por el parque. Al volver del parque y dejar a Frannie finalmente fueron al supermercado a realizar la comprar para las provisiones que necesitarían durante la semana.

Liv ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rollins mientras acomodaban las compras en la alacena, Benson había estado extrañamente callada durante el día, su ceño fruncido y una constante expresión de preocupación en su rostro – Se que algo ocurre.

Siéntate Manda – respondió Olivia indicando el sofá – No es nada malo, lo prometo – agrego Benson al observar la expresión en el rostro de su novia – Estuve hablando con Barba la semana pasada.

¿Ocurrió algo con el caso? – pregunto de inmediato Rollins.

No, nada de eso – respondió la morocha intentando tranquilizar a la detective – Estuve hablando con el sobre la posibilidad de – Olivia respiro profundamente – quiero adoptar a tu bebe – exhalo – si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Yo – respondió Amanda confundida – ¿de veras quieres hacerlo?

¿Por qué no querría? – respondió Benson sonriendo – Te amo a ti y a esta beba más que a nada en el mundo – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de Amanda – Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndolas tan felices como ustedes me hacen a mi – Para su sorpresa Rollins observo como Benson se arrodillaba frente a ella y extraía una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su blazer - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Esto realmente está pasando? – pregunto Amanda incrédula - ¿Realmente quieres esto? – a pesar de constantes afirmaciones Rollins encontraba increíble que una persona como Benson pudiera amarla, a ella con su pasado, con sus problemas, y ahora con una beba en camino.

Solo si es lo que tú quieres – respondió Olivia aun sonriendo.

Por supuesto que si – respondió Amanda, Olivia deslizo suavemente el anillo sobre su dedo anular y se puso de pie – Te amo Liv – susurro Rollins tomando el rostro, su ahora prometida, delicadamente entre sus manos y besándola gentilmente – Te amo.

También te amo Manda – respondió Liv respondiendo al beso con un poco más de fuerza.

En pocos minutos ambas habían ingresado en la habitación sin separar sus labios, Amanda había comenzado a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa que Olivia llevaba puesta, la morocha por su parte, dejando que Rollins tuviera el control sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La rubia deslizo la camisa del cuerpo de la morocha dejando a la vista el brassier de encaje negro que Olivia llevaba puesto, Amanda recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Benson provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la teniente, Olivia beso los labios de Amanda intentando expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, buscando su mirada y una señal de confirmación finalmente levanto la remera que Rollins llevaba puesta y se deshizo de ella.

Eres hermosa – susurro Olivia besando el cuello de la rubia, quien no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios – Te amo Amanda – Benson beso la extensión del cuello de Rollins, succionando y mordiendo suavemente provocando que más gemidos escaparan de los labios de la rubia.

Lentamente y permitiendo que Amanda cambiara de opinión en cualquier segundo, Olivia deposito a la rubia sobre la cama, besándola con pasión desabrocho el corpiño que la detective llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto pechos voluminosos y pezones erectos. Olivia volvió a besar a Amanda con pasión mientras sus manos masajeaban suavemente los pechos de la rubia, iniciando su descenso Benson se detuvo besando la clavícula de Rollins, provocando aún más gemidos por parte de la rubia. Después de dedicar varios minutos adorar esa parte de la anatomía de la detective, Olivia continuo su descenso, besando los huesos de la pelvis de Amanda y provocando que esta inconscientemente empujara sus caderas buscando la fricción que obviamente necesitaba, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Benson se deshizo de los pantalones que Amanda llevaba puestos.

Liv – gimió la rubia – Por favor.

Olivia no dudo en satisfacer las necesidades de la rubia, lentamente se deshizo de las bragas que Amanda llevaba puesta y buscando una última señal de confirmación introdujo sus dedos lentamente penetrando a la detective, Olivia volvió a ascender besando con pasión a la rubia que seguía el ritmo impuesto por la mano de Olivia con su cadera.

Mas – susurro Amanda rompiendo el beso por unos instantes -si – gimió cuando Olivia finalmente introdujo dos dedos más penetrándola lentamente – si.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos y la respiración pesada de ambas, Amanda aferrada a los hombros de Olivia, la morocha podía sentir las paredes de la rubia contrayéndose contra sus dedos, indicando el comienzo del orgasmo, Olivia no dudo en masajear el clítoris de la rubia provocando que esta dejara escapar un gemido de placer llenando la habitación.

Eso es Manda, déjalo ir – susurro Olivia mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la rubia – Déjalo ir.

Cinco penetraciones más tarde Amanda finalmente alcanzaba el orgasmo, atrayendo imposiblemente cerca el cuerpo de Olivia hacia el suyo, quien se preocupó por hacer que el orgasmo de la rubia durara lo más posible, continúo masajeando su clítoris hasta que la rubia la detuvo.

Te amo – susurro Amanda besando a Olivia con fuerza luego de que logro recuperarse.

Continuaron haciendo el amor hasta que la fatiga se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la rubia, finalmente se quedaron dormidas, juntas, como lo harían por el resto de sus días.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Antes de que Benson y Rollins pudieran darse cuenta se encontraban transitando la semana 30 de gestación, la detective desde hacía ya tres semanas tenía la licencia por maternidad, sus días eran pasados yendo al parque a caminar con Frannie, por el tiempo que su cuerpo aguantara, cocinando para ella y Olivia, y mirando catálogos de ropa para bebes en internet en los fines de semana comprarían personalmente junto a su prometida. Ambas habían comenzado además a mirar nuevos departamentos, necesitando un lugar con más habitaciones y tal vez un pequeño parque para la familia que comenzaban a formar, decidiendo que en todo caso no iban a mudarse hasta al menos seis meses después de que la beba naciera, sabiendo que iba a ver demasiados cambios en sus vidas durante los próximos meses y no queriendo complicarse por demás. Por otro lado, ambas habían informado a sus jefes sobre la relación que mantenían, después de esperar por dos semanas pudieron respirar aliviadas al ser notificadas de que no serían trasladadas ni removidas de sus cargos siempre que sus conductas profesionales se mantuvieran impecables.

¿Manda? – llamo Olivia al ingresar al departamento ese viernes por la noche - ¿Cariño?

En la habitación Liv – llego la voz camuflada de la rubia.

Hola – la beso Olivia gentilmente - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Honestamente no sé cómo puedo estar tan cansada si no hago nada en todo el día – respondió Amanda sonriendo.

Tal vez tenga algo que ver con que estas creando una nueva vida – ambas rieron - ¿Quieres que llame al delivery?

No tengo ganas de cocinar hoy, y veo que tú tampoco – volvieron a reír.

Regreso enseguida – dijo Liv luego de besar la frente de la rubia y dejando la habitación – Frannie ve a hacerle compañía a mami – indico Olivia a la perra, quien la obedeció de inmediato.

Dos horas después, ambas habían cenado y después de darse una ducha estaban listas para dormir.

Tendremos un largo día mañana – murmuro Olivia con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Todavía no ha comenzado y ya estoy cansada – respondió Amanda provocando que Olivia riera.

Después de semanas de posponerlo y sabiendo que ya estaban corriendo contrarreloj, finalmente ambas habían decidido que ese fin de semana comprarían todo lo necesario para la llegada de la beba que pronto arribaría al mundo. Dos semanas atrás, con la ayuda de Fin y Carissi habían desocupado el cuarto de huéspedes que pasaría a ser el cuarto de la bebe, de hecho sus colegas habían insistido en que Benson y Rollins pasaran el fin de semana fuera del departamento, para poder disfrutar del tiempo que aun podían pasar a solas, al regresar descubrieron con sorpresa que los hombres no solo habían desocupado el cuarto, sino que también se habían encargado de pintarlo, eligiendo un color pastel neutro, el gesto emocionando a Amanda hasta las lágrimas. Olivia y Amanda habían decidido contarles la noticia de su compromiso una semana antes de que todo eso ocurriera, sus colegas más que felices por ellas.

¿Qué te parece este? – pregunto Olivia mostrándole a la rubia un enterito.

Demasiado rosa – respondió Amanda, Benson no pudo hacer más que reír – No quiero nada rosa, detesto ese color.

Copiado detective – respondió Benson - ¿Qué más nos hace falta?

Demasiadas cosas – respondió Amanda mirando la lista que habían confeccionado durante la semana.

Pasaron dos horas más para que pudieran completar la primera de las listas, juntas cargaban más de diez bolsas conteniendo, chupetes, mamaderas, medias, camisetas, remeras, enteritos, conjuntos, pantalones, escarpines, mantas de hilo, de algodón, de polar, toallones, perfumes, peines, aceites, baberos, babitas, todo en varios tonos, modelos y colores. Después de cargar todas las bolsas en el auto emprendieron camino al segundo lugar que debían visitar ese día, antes haciendo una pequeña parada para almorzar y que Amanda pudiera descansar después de permanecer tanto tiempo de pie.

Esta me gusta – comento Amanda señalando a una de las cunas que estaban observando, era de madera blanca, con cajones a uno de sus lados y dos cajones más amplios debajo - ¿Qué te parece Liv?

Me encanta – respondió la morocha – ¿Estas segura de que esta es la que quieres?

Si – respondió Amanda sonriendo – Esta es.

De acuerdo – Olivia la beso brevemente – Continuemos con el resto entonces – una hora después también habían elegido un armario, con cajones, sobre el cual podrían cambiar cómodamente a la beba, Amanda decidió comprar una mochila para poder llevar a la beba cómodamente en color negro, luego eligieron el asiento para el auto en color beige, a continuación, y por último un carrito en color negro, el cual podía desacoplarse de su base para convertirse en un huevito mecedor. Después de hacer los arreglos necesarios y un poco de sonrisas extras Olivia y Amanda acordaron que todo sería entregado en su departamento la mañana siguiente.

Esto es tan pequeño – sonrió Amanda mientras sostenía una de las prendas que habían comprado, se encontraba sentada en el sofá doblando la ropa para evitar que todo se arrugara por permanecer en las bolsas durante demasiado tiempo.

Lo sé – sonrió Olivia desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena – Fin y Carissi dicen que estarán aquí mañana en cuanto les avisemos que los muebles han llegado.

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda disimulando un bostezo.

Se que estas cansada Manda, solo unos minutos más y podremos irnos a la cama – comento Olivia controlando la cena.

La mañana siguiente Olivia despertó temprano y se levantó de inmediato en caso de que los muebles llegaran antes de lo previsto, cuidando que Amanda no despertara sabiendo que la mujer necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera obtener.

Frannie silencio, no queremos despertar a mami – susurro Olivia cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y rascando detrás de las orejas a Frannie quien ceso sus ladridos de inmediato, después de encender la cafetera Olivia se encargó de alimentar a la mascota y luego, con el café en su mano, tomo asiento en el sofá para terminar el trabajo que Amanda había comenzado el día anterior.

Alrededor de las diez los empleados de la tienda ingresaban al departamento, dejando en el cuarto de la beba los muebles, desarmados, que habían comprado el día anterior.

¿Liv? – pregunto Amanda apareciendo en la cocina aun con su pijama puesto, los empleados se habían retirado media hora antes.

Buen día cariño – la saludo Olivia besándola - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien – respondió Amanda aceptando la taza de té que Olivia le entregaba - ¿Las cosas ya están aquí?

Si – respondió Benson – Fin y Carissi llegarán al mediodía, traerán el almuerzo.

De acuerdo – respondió Amanda tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Frannie, quien en los últimos días prácticamente no se separaba de su dueña.

¿Cómo se encuentran nuestras chicas favoritas? – saludo Fin ingresando al departamento y estrechando a la rubia.

Dejaremos las cosas impecables Rollins – saludo Carissi – no tendrán que preocuparse por nada.

Después de almorzar todos pusieron manos a la obra, para el atardecer todos los muebles se encontraban debidamente armados e instalados, Benson y Rollins agradeciendo profundamente la ayuda que sus colegas les habían brindado para poder terminar rápidamente. Después de tener una cena temprana todos juntos, Fin y Carissi dejaron el departamento.

Luce hermoso – comento Olivia tres horas después cuando finalmente habían colocado toda la ropa en los correspondientes cajones y ordenado el resto de las cosas que habían comprado, además de las cosas que habían traído Fin y Carissi de regalo, entre ellos varios peluches y juguetes didácticos, además de un hermoso y delicado móvil para colgar arriba de la cuna - ¿Amanda? – llamo la morocha al ver que Rollins no respondía.

Si, lo siento – respondió la rubia.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Olivia abrazando a Rollins desde atrás, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de Amanda.

Estoy nerviosa – confeso la rubia – Todo esto lo hace mucho más real.

Lo sé – respondió Olivia comprendiendo los temores de Amanda – Manda no hay una guía sobre cómo ser madres – continuo Benson acariciando suavemente el vientre de Rollins – lo único sobre lo que podemos tener certezas es que debemos criar a nuestra hija con todo el amor que sea necesario, lo demás espero que seamos capaces de descubrirlo en el camino.

Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado Liv – respondió la rubia besando a Olivia.

Somos afortunadas – aclaro Benson sonriendo.

Vamos, ambas necesitamos descansar – insto Olivia sabiendo que Amanda se había excedido lo suficiente durante el fin de semana.

Ambas echaron un último vistazo a la habitación orgullosas del trabajo que ellas y sus colegas habían realizado, esperando que por sobre todas las cosas el amor que todos tenían por la niña que pronto llegaría al mundo se viera reflejado en cada uno de los detalles.


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente llegamos al último capítulo, me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que hayan leído esta historia hasta el final, gracias.

Capítulo 12

¿Cariño? – llamo Olivia ingresando al departamento el jueves por la noche después de un día más largo de lo habitual, trayendo la cena consigo - ¿Manda? – repitió después de no recibir respuesta, fue entonces que Frannie salió apresuradamente de la habitación, ladrando de forma desesperada, Olivia dejo las bolsas y corrió hacia la habitación - ¿Amanda?

La rubia permanecía recostada sobre la cama, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo y acariciando lentamente sobre su vientre, Frannie de inmediato subió a la cama junto a ella preocupada por su dueña.

¿Contracciones? – pregunto Olivia tomando la mano de la rubia, quien no dudo en apretarla con fuerza, abriendo los ojos lentamente para asentir luego - ¿Qué tan seguidas? – pregunto Olivia posando su mano también sobre el vientre de la rubia.

20 minutos – respondió Amanda – Frannie ha estado volviéndose loca.

Aún tenemos tiempo – declaro Benson un poco más tranquila – Debiste haberme llamado – reprocho mientras comenzaba a tomar los bolsos que habían estado preparados apenas ingresaron en la semana 34 de gestación.

No quería preocuparte – respondió Amanda.

De acuerdo – respondió Olivia – Todo está listo – agrego – iré a llevar todo al auto y vendré a buscarte en pocos minutos – Amanda asintió – Todo va a estar bien.

Diez minutos después Benson volvía a ingresar al departamento, habiendo avisado en el camino a Fin y Carissi que Rollins se encontraba en trabajo de parto y se dirigían hacia el hospital en el momento.

¿Lista? – pregunto Olivia.

Si – respondió Amanda sonriendo – Lista.

Benson y Rollins habían practicado la ruta que tomarían hacia el hospital al menos tres veces durante las últimas semanas, el viaje esta vez se realizó cargado de nervios y expectativas que no habían estado ahí antes. Al arribar al hospital Miranda ya se encontraba esperándolas, de inmediato se encargó de acompañarlas a su habitación.

Bueno Amanda aún tenemos un par de horas – dijo después de revisar a Rollins – esto se encargara de medir la frecuencia cardiaca de la beba para asegurarnos de que todo marcha bien – aseguro mientras colocaba el aparato en el vientre de la rubia – y este aparato se encargara de medir tu frecuencia, todo se ve bien por ahora – les dedico una pequeña sonrisa – Por favor llámenme si algo ocurre, vendré a chequearlas en unas dos horas – diciendo eso se retiró de la habitación dejando a las mujeres solas.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Olivia tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas y besando su frente.

Honestamente no puedo esperar para verla – respondió Rollins sonriendo, Benson le devolvió una sonrisa radiante – también estoy un poco nerviosa – agrego después de algunos segundos.

Todo saldrá bien cariño – respondió Olivia con firmeza.

Ocho horas más tarde, cansada, con sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Amanda estaba más que lista para empezar a pujar.

De acuerdo Amanda en la próxima contracción necesito que pujes – dio la orden finalmente Miranda y la rubia de inmediato se sintió aliviada.

He estado esperando por horas que dijeras eso – bromeo Rollins.

Tres horas después la beba que ambas estaban esperando aun no hacia su presentación, Amanda estaba exhausta después de pujar durante tanto tiempo.

Amanda escúchame, lo prometo esta será la última vez que pujes – dijo Miranda sabiendo que el cansancio estaba consumiendo a la rubia – La última y podrás conocer a tu hija.

No puedo – murmuro Amanda cayendo pesadamente sobre las almohadas – Ya no puedo hacerlo – repitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Manda – se acercó Olivia, quien no se había movido de al lado de la rubia desde que habían ingresado al hospital – Mírame – Benson espero que la rubia abriera los ojos nuevamente – Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco – Amanda sacudió la cabeza negándolo – No me importa si tu no lo crees, sé que lo eres – Olivia seco el sudor de la frente de Amanda con una toalla húmeda – Puedes hacer esto – beso la frente de la rubia – Puedes hacerlo, solo una vez más y podremos conocer a nuestra hija – beso los labios la detective – Una vez Manda – repitió Olivia.

Amanda solo una vez más – dijo Miranda viendo en el monitor que una nueva contracción se acercaba – Ahora, puja.

Puja Amanda, tú puedes hacerlo, puja – insistió Olivia apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia – Eso es.

Después de un grito agonizante y exhausto por parte de Rollins todo quedo en silencio, hasta que el llanto de una niña recién nacida interrumpió esa atmosfera, Amanda cayendo sobre las almohadas con alivio, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

¿Olivia quieres cortar el cordón? – pregunto Miranda sosteniendo con cuidado a la beba que por el momento probaba la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

Si – respondió Olivia de inmediato.

Eso es – una enfermera ayudo a Benson indicándole donde realizar el corte – Perfecto.

Amanda, tu hija quiere conocerte – dijo Miranda sonriendo entregándole la beba a la rubia.

Es perfecta Manda – dijo Olivia mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro – Es igual a ti.

Es perfecta – repitió Rollins mientras sus propias lagrimas recorrían su rostro, acunando con mucho cuidado a la beba – Mami te ama – murmuro suavemente – Mami te ama – Amanda beso con cuidado la frente de la niña – Y ahora tu otra mami quiere conocerte.

Te amo – dijo Olivia besando los labios de Amanda mientras le entregaba la beba – Eres perfecta cariño – dijo Benson observando a la bebe – Tus mamis te aman más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente Miranda y las enfermeras les indicaron que debían llevarse a la beba para realizarle distintos chequeos y la traerían de vuelta tan rápido como fuera posible.

Te amo – dijo Olivia besando nuevamente a la rubia, primero en los labios y luego en la frente – Te amo Amanda.

Te amo Liv – respondió Amanda.

Cuando Rollins volvió a despertar observo la vista más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida, Olivia se encontraba parada a su lado, sosteniendo a la bebe en sus brazos y meciéndola de un lado a otro suavemente, mientras no dejaba de murmurarle cuanto la amaba.

Mira quien ha despertado – murmuro Olivia al ver que Amanda las observaba – Creo que alguien tiene hambre – agrego mientras le entregaba la bebe a la rubia.

Después de acomodarse con la ayuda de Olivia, Amanda comenzó a amamantar a su hija.

¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunto Miranda ingresando en la habitación.

Todo marcha bien – respondió Olivia secando las lágrimas que permanecían en sus mejillas – Mas que bien.

Estoy muy feliz por ambas – dijo con sinceridad la doctora – Ahora necesito que ambas firmen estos papeles – continuo observando las planillas – Permíteme chequear tu pulsera y la de ella por un segundo Amanda – Olivia ayudo a descubrir la pulsera de la bebe – Bien, tu firma aquí Olivia – dijo entregándole la planilla – y ahora tu Amanda – le entrego la misma planilla – Ya han tomado sus huellas y todo está como se debe, su abogado envió los papeles con anticipación para que ambas puedan figurar como madres en su certificado de nacimiento – las madres sonrieron – Volveré a chequearlas más tarde.

Aun no me has dicho su nombre completo – comento Olivia media hora más tarde, ambas habían acordado el primer nombre semanas atrás, pero no se habían decidido por el segundo.

Quería que fuera una sorpresa – respondió Amanda sonriendo – Tu hija - dijo mientras le entregaba la bebe a Olivia – se llama Jesse Margaret Rollins Benson.

Amanda – dijo Olivia conmovida por el gesto – Te amo – se besaron gentilmente hasta que un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió – Adelante – respondió Benson mientras acomodaba a Jesse en sus brazos.

Amanda, felicitaciones – saludo Fin ingresando a la habitación con un peluche que superaba al menos en diez veces el tamaño de Jesse, el sargento abrazo a su compañera con fuerza – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Gracias Fin – agradeció Amanda mientras tomaba el regalo que Fin le ofrecía.

Felicitaciones Liv – saludo Fin a continuación – Estoy muy feliz por ambas – Fin abrazo a su amiga de años teniendo cuidado con la beba que se encontraba en el medio - ¿Puedo?

Por supuesto – respondió Olivia entregándole la bebe con cuidado.

Amanda, estoy muy feliz por ti – dijo abrazando a la rubia – por ambas.

Gracias Carissi – agradecieron ambas.

Creímos que el regalo anterior necesitaba una actualización – dijo Carissi después de varios minutos mientras esta vez el sostenía a Jesse con mucho cuidado.

Me encanta – sonrió Amanda abriendo el regalo que le habían entrgado y a continuación mostrándoselo a Olivia.

Mucho mejor – agrego Olivia sonriendo mientras sostenía el enterito que ahora leía "Mis mamis me aman"

Después de una hora sargento y detective se retiraron, queriendo que madres e hija compartieran las primeras horas juntas en la mayor privacidad posible.

Dos días después todos volvían a encontrarse en el hospital, esta vez para acompañar a las flamantes nuevas madres y su hija de vuelta a casa.

Frannie va estar más que feliz – comento Amanda mientras Carissi empujaba la silla de ruedas en que la habían obligado a sentarse, Fin a su lado cargando sus pertenencias y Olivia con Jesse en sus brazos.

Creo que va a estar muy sorprendida – agrego Olivia sonriéndole a la beba que llevaba en brazos.

Finalmente llegaron a la salida, una enfermera volvió a chequear las pulseras que Amanda y Jesse llevaban puestas.

¿Qué dices Jesse, estas lista para salir y conocer el mundo junto a mami? – pregunto Olivia sonriendo mientras le entregaba la bebe a Amanda, todos rieron.

Una hora después Benson y Rollins ingresaban en su departamento, Olivia haciéndolo primero para impedir que Frannie intentara saltar sobre Amanda, la perra obedeció a sus dueñas y luego de varias advertencias finalmente Rollins se arrodillo permitiendo que Frannie se familiarizara con Jesse.

Horas después Amanda y Olivia permanecían de pie observando a Jesse, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Es perfecta – rompió el silencio Olivia.

Lo es – agrego Amanda, lágrimas de felicidad brillando claras en sus ojos, tomadas de la mano dejaron la habitación de su hija e ingresaron en la suya – Te amo Olivia.

Yo a ti Amanda – respondió Olivia besando a la rubia – Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente la familia hermosa que me has dado.

La familia que hemos formado juntas – agrego Amanda besando a la morocha – Nunca podre agradecerte por estar junto a mi esas primeras semanas, no sé que hubiera ocurrido, donde estaría en este momento de no ser por ti Olivia, fuiste y eres la persona que me ha hecho dar cuenta que vale la pena vivir, que hay personas en las que aun puedo confiar sin temer que quieran algo a cambio, que me ha hecho saber que puedo amar sin temores, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Amanda – la beso Olivia mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro – Antes de ti no sabía que era vivir, no sabía lo que era amar y ser amada de vuelta, llegaste a mi vida para demostrarme que hay mucho más en la vida que solo el trabajo y los problemas, llegaste para demostrarme que el mundo puede ser un lugar lleno de felicidad y amor.

Ambas se besaron gentilmente durante varios minutos hasta finalmente acostarse, juntas, como aquel primer día, aquel primer día donde el mundo no era más que un lugar en el que ambas hacían acto de presencia, un mundo lleno de dolor y traiciones, un mundo de colores fríos y lleno de rencores, ahora sin embargo mientras Amanda se recostaba sobre el pecho de Olivia y la morocha no tardaba en rodearla con sus brazos, sabían que el mundo era mucho más que eso, el mundo era un lugar donde las personas con quien trabajas y confías se convierten en tu familia, el mundo era un lugar donde podías ser amada sin segundas intenciones, un mundo donde podían amarte y podías amar profundamente sin temor a nada, el mundo era una mezcla de frio y calor, y ahora en ese momento mientras se quedaban dormidas juntas, Rollins y Benson prometieron que harían todo lo posible para que su vida y la de Jesse de ahora en más solo estuviera cargada de amor, y colores cálidos.


End file.
